<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Campaign by Keira_jadewillo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136500">The Campaign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo'>Keira_jadewillo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Broken hermione, Dark Hermione Granger, Dead Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Attacks, Death Eater Hermione Granger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Hurt Hermione Granger, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Major Character Undeath, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Memory Loss, Minister for Magic Draco Malfoy, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Obliviate | Memory Charm (Harry Potter), Order of Phoenix, Pining, Pining Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Voldemort’s daughter, back from the dead, daughter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over but the effects are not. Hermione Granger was tainted during the war, and her soul remains blackened from the use of unforgivables, that were truly unforgivable to her. She carries Bellatrix’s wand proudly, knowing the darkness it carried- the darkness it mirrors onto her. She is warned but the wand was always eerily compliant, and after all the wand chooses the wizard. </p><p>Draco Malfoy is done being a chess piece in some sick and twisted pure-blood game, but as usual he finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time- but this time not alone. All he wanted was a peaceful life to become the minister of magic and finally beat his childhood enemy, Hermione Granger. When they are forced to do things to protect the ones they love, he truly sees how damaged the girl is. </p><p>I suppose being the first mudblood death eater would do that to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue- Give her my number.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Ronald Weasley, how dare you apparate into my house. You are so lucky I haven't changed the wards yet. You could have been splinched," Hermione said throwing a heel at him. Ron ducked and the red heels she wore for drinks last night just skimmed his left cheek.</p><p>"The real question, I believe, is why haven't you changed the wards? Hoping for a midnight visit?" Ron said winking at Hermione.</p><p>"How dare you, Ron. How fucking dare you. How dare you cheat on me, with her. How dare you be such an arrogant git. And finally, HOW DARE YOU APPARATE INSIDE OF MY HOUSE." Hermione screamed as the tears that prickled the back of her eyelids begged to spill. All the anger that she had felt for Ron after he up-and-left her in the middle of the night was pouring out of her.</p><p>"Will you calm down." Ron dared order.</p><p>"Will I calm down," Hermione mocked. "If I had just left you one night. No note. No nothing. And decided to leave you for a 17-year-old bimbo, would you be calm?" Hermione screamed furiously. She was standing in a satin nightdress pacing up and down the corridor.</p><p>"Hermione, this was 6 months ago. I owled you the following day. We both agreed it wasn't working, why are you making a big deal about this. I have seen you multiple times since then and you never screamed at me," Ron said impatiently.</p><p>"Why are you here," Hermione said through gritted teeth. The tears were now flowing endlessly and she knew that it was going to take more than a calming draught to make it to the burrow later on.</p><p>"May I retrieve my clothes please, or would you like to throw more items of clothing at me," Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No, they're in a black bin bag in our- My bedroom," Hermione said cursing herself under her breath at her stupid mistake. Truth be told it was still technically their bedroom. Hermione didn’t sleep in there anymore because it made her too sad. The bedroom she shared with her fiancé. The same fiancé who got up and left her in the middle of the night. Ron walked into Hermione and his old room and looked confused. It was completely tidy, the bed was made and Ron’s stuff was where Hermione said it was- in a black bag.</p><p>“I thought you were sleeping when I came?” Ron said looking at Hermione who was still in her nightdress.</p><p>“I was,” Hermione said not making eye contact with Ron.</p><p>“So an intruder comes into your house and the first thing you do is make your bed?” Ron asked.</p><p>“No,” Hermione said bluntly. “I don’t sleep in this room anymore.”</p><p>“Why?” Ron asked furrowing his brow.</p><p>“That is non of your business. Now if you would please leave that would be much appreciated,” Hermione said not making eye contact with the ginger man that was staring at her.</p><p>Ron shook his head. “See this Is what I mean. You push everyone away.” Ron said looking genuinely concerned now.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry that I would like to push away the man who broke my heart and left me for a blonde girl nearly half his age,” Hermione’s voice broke and the tears kept coming.</p><p>“Don't put this on me, Hermione, you have been doing this for years. Ever since the war.” Ron’s voice dipped in sound when speaking about it and Hermione winced.</p><p>“Please, Ron leave,” Hermione said finally. Ron nodded and apparated. Hermione ran to the bathroom and began dry heaving. She would have thrown up if she had actually eaten anything in the last week. Ever since Ron had left Hermione had been heavily relying on dreamless sleep and nutrition potions. She learned very quickly that she wasn't very good at keeping food down. She had a pregnancy scare because of it, thought she was suffering from morning sickness. Never had she been so terrified in her life.</p><p>Since she was up already she may as well begin getting dressed for the burrow. She would love to wear a pair of muggle joggers and a hoodie however due to her recent job aspiration and the fact she is well known as Harry Potter's swotty friend- she was likely to be photographed. So instead she wore a pinstripe body con dress. She walked into the bathroom and cast a few spells to make her face look less blotchy and more "I am in control of this" her hair was in a low professional bun with a few stray curls framing her face. "It will do," She said to herself before she began to get stressed.</p><p>She picked up her muggle phone. It was a waste of money really because the only people she had on the phone was: her mum and dad, ginny, and a couple of takeaways. She checked her texts and missed calls and realised she had one from Ginny.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <code>"Ron is coming over, I tried to stop him. Sorry xx"</code>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <code></code>
  </p>
  <p>
    <code>"Too late, he already came x"</code>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <code>"So sorry, I am coming over now xx"</code>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hermione placed the phone down and waited for the read head to make her way through the floo. Soon enough an out of breath Ginny and a smaller version of Harry, James potter their child, came through the fireplace. "Hermione, what did he say. Was he an arsehole? If he was an arsehole, I will kill him," Ginny said without taking a breath.</p><p>"He wasn't anything, he just came to retrieve his personal belongings. Something he is perfectly entitled to do," Hermione said putting up her "I am Hermione Granger I helped defeat a megalomaniac with no nose" persona.</p><p>Ginny gave her a forced smile "Are you still coming to the burrow later," Ginny said. "No matter what happened with that git, you are still my sister," Ginny reassured. James was now wiggling his way off of Ginny's lap and walking to Hermione. James was now two years old and matched Harry in most ways.</p><p>"Aunty 'mione," James said wrapping himself around Hermione's leg. Hermione picked James up and wrapped him in a hug. </p><p>"Hello Jamsie, are you being good for mummy and daddy," Hermione said whilst placing kisses on the child's head. James nodded and looked at Hermione. Hermione always said that looking into James's eyes was exactly like looking at Harry's eyes when she first met him. She smiled softly at her godchild. </p><p>"Hermione, I've got to say. If this is what you wear to lounge about the house then I have got to see you dress up," Ginny teased shooting Hermione a playful wink. </p><p>"Everyone knows that I am going for the position of minister for magic now, therefore every time I leave my house I can be expected to be photographed." Hermione sighed, she honestly hoped after a couple of years everyone will stop wanting to photograph her but it never died down. Now that she is aiming for this position it is honestly worse. </p><p>"The position, which you will get," Ginny said smiling eagerly at Hermione. </p><p>"Well, I shan't be getting my hopes up too soon," Hermione said.</p><p>"Do you know who you are going to be up against?" Ginny asked. </p><p>"Nope, I am meeting them tomorrow," Hermione said looking nervous. </p><p>"You will be fine, now let's come on. I have wine," Ginny said winking as she stepped into the fireplace. Hemione followed not long after. </p><hr/><p>"What do I call you when you are the minister of magic," Theo slurred.</p><p>"Sir twat a lot," Blaise said downing the rest of his fire whiskey and laughing ferociously at his own joke. "You are crazy to think he is going to get this though, no offence mate. But you <em>are</em> up against golden girl," Blaise said casually. </p><p>"Of course Little-Mrs-Perfect would be going for it," Draco muttered under his breath. </p><p>"I would as well if I had her reputation. What is she again, oh yeh 'Queen Of The House Elves,'" Theo said causing the room to shake with laughter emitted from the trio.</p><p>"Yes but you are forgetting, I have looks and charm on my side," Draco said shooting Theo a toothy grin. "And she is still bossy, bushy-haired little know it all," Draco said laughing. </p><p>"Mate, have you seen her recently," Blaise said chucking The Daily Prophet over to Draco. Hermione Granger was front-page wearing a pinstripe body con dress the caption stated <cite>"Hermione Granger makes her way over to the Weasley household despite claims that Ronald Weasley (former fiancé) cheated on her with his secretary. " </cite></p><p>"I have got to admit. Weasley has always been an idiot but giving up a girl like her, he must be blind," Theo said not taking his eyes off of the page. </p><p>"Well if you can get past the fact that she is a bossy-little-know-it-all with a god complex. Then I guess she's average," Draco said rolling his eyes. </p><p>"I don't care what you say, would you mind giving her my number when you see her tomorrow," Theo smirked. </p><p>"I cant wait to see her face when she sees you tomorrow," Blaise said raising his eyebrows. "You may be most eligible bachelor now but back at school you were an absolute git to her," Blaise said laughing. </p><p>"Well, if you are quite finished reminiscing, I think I will be off to bed now. I trust you know your way to the door?" Draco said walking away. </p><p>"Goodbye sir twat a lot," Blaise said walking away. </p><p>"Give her my number," Theo said making him and Blaise laugh till they cried.   </p><p>"Why do you even have a muggle phone," Blaise said rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Muggle girls, if you know what I mean," Theo said wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>"What a bunch of idiots," Draco muttered under his breath. He picked up the Daily Profit and stood staring at the Photo of Hermione attempting to cover her face whilst she walked from the Weasley house. "I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Draco said smirking before walking back to refill his drink.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ms Granger meet Mr Malfoy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hermione, everyone is here to help you. Stop shutting me out, you spend all day at the office and by the time you get back we don’t even talk. I know what you have been through, I witnessed it first hand with you. Please Hermione don’t shut me out. I love you,” Ron pleaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione knew exactly what was happening here. She had re-lived this dream time and time again. All the things she should have said that she didn’t. Christ if anything she should have at least told him she loved him back. But she didn’t and this was the exact point her and her fiancés relationship began to deteriorate. After this they both decided on spending even more time at the office- if that was even possible for Hermione. Ron, who was missing out on the affection he needed- the affection he deserved, turned to others to show him that affection. At first it was friends, he was spending more and more time with Harry; to the point where Ginny was begging him to give her some alone time with her husband. This satiated him at first, until it didn’t. Until the secretary she most commonly referred to as a “young blonde bimbo” was doing her job. The job she had neglected. Despite this paining Hermione, she deep down in her heart that Ron deserved it. She just wishes he followed proper protocol and broke things off instead of just leaving. She loved Ron, she would always love Ron- if not as a husband or fiancé, but as a best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up a bit annoyed that her dreams of Ron had woken her up, yet another night, and checked her clock. She sighed outwardly “5 oclock.” She got up to her feet- no point lying around any longer and reluctantly made her way to her very large lavish bath. She designed the bathroom herself, when her and Ron had first bought the large house. It had 4 floors, the first being unused and undecorated; the second was the guest floor; the third is the floor she is in now. The third floor has two bedrooms one which was a master bedroom that she had given up due to bad memories- and it still smelled like him. The second was a less extravagant bedroom that came with an adjoined bathroom with a luxurious bath that reminded her of the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts.The fourth floor, as this was a family house, was intended for when Ron and her had children. They would sleep up there. She had vowed to Ginny that she would turn it into a gym room or an office but she really hadn't had the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped into the bathroom and muttered “acio speech.” At 11 oclock today she would be meeting her opposition for the Minister Of Magic. The whole charade reminded her of muggle politics; conservative v labour. The only difference is anybody can go for the role. After being formally introduced, campaigners then had two years to win over the country. Hermione had been very public with her decision to go for this role, and she was very glad she had been because as soon as she announced this a lot of her oppositions saw fit to drop out. All but one, mystery person. She had one opposition, but he had taken it upon himself to be strictly anonymous. There were a few rumours this person was going to be one of Voldemort's little minions- but of course Hermione knew that was all bollocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During these two years the country was at a slight threshold and would be run by Hermione, her opponent and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione had seen this as a more intense version of muggle work experience. After these two years the public will have made up their minds as to who they feel has done the job best. Hermione just begged that whoever she was up against was somewhat amicable because they would be working together for the next two years. She ran over her initial speech and finally got out of the bath at half 6. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After magically towelling her hair she walked over to her walk in closet to have a look at what she should wear. She was thinking ‘classy but sexy, but not too sexy she would distract people from what she was saying, but at the same time she wanted to look feminime.’ She decided on a scarlet knee length pencil skirt with a matching blazer over a white blouse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gryffindor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She magically put her hair up into a sleek updo with a few curls framing her face. Putting on a red lipstick to match her outfit and looked at  herself once again. She smiled at herself and picked up a book out of her private library. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another terrible scream</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that scream. If everybody else in the world was screaming at the same time he would recognise this one scream. The scream that has been haunting his nightmares for the past 7 years. Did he like Granger? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does he think Hermione is an insufferable know-it-all? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does he regret not helping her that night? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he does</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well done Granger, you’re officially in my head’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. He looked down at his wrist watch and sighed; 4:45. He turned to look at the bottle of fire whiskey on his desk, he spent a good 5 minutes contemplating it then sighed rather loudly. If he was going to get anywhere today when he was up against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘brightest witch of her age’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was going to need to get his arse in gear. He stood up and made his way to the cold shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He knew he was crazy but sometimes he felt like he could feel it burning. He gets it whenever he’s feeling tense, his therapist thinks it’s a coping mechanism- which to him is a polite way to call him insane. He washed his Dark Mark vigorously as if it was a pen mark. Of course, it didn’t come off. He had researched every way to get it off, it was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled himself out of the standing shower and stared at himself. He looked good. His abs were looking more defined these days after he finally started working out again. He didn’t sleek his hair back like he did as a child and usually just wore it as it was- organised mess. But that wasn’t what he was worried about. He knew he was fit, everyone knew he was fit. What he really had to work on was not sounding like a tit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set out his suit the night before, black and white with emerald cufflinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slytherin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked at his watch again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>merlin, I was in the shower for an hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He slowly got dressed, taking his time. He looked up into the mirror and practised smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This felt so weird, he had honestly expected the world to hate him after the whole death eater business. However, his darling mother had taken it upon herself to make sure everyone knew that he did what he did to protect her life. So somehow he came out of this looking courageous and chivalrous. “Oh how brave you were, risking your life for your poor mother,” said some old woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father died, rightly so. However among other pure blood families, it was like he was living in his father’s shadow. The way men bowed to him as if he was something special, the way women threw themselves at his feet. Sure, he could have any pure blood wife he wanted- but what was the point when the only thing they wanted him for was what was behind his vaults. Not to mention that they all lack brain cells, do you understand how hard it is to go on a date with a woman when the only thing they’ve read is a fashion magazine. Spending time with someone of the same intellect as him would be a blessing at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I bet granger is still smart,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But she is a know-it-all,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he remembered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder if she is still as easy to rile up,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco thought, smirking to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was going to be spending two years with her he would make it his job to annoy her endlessly day after day. Perhaps she would just drop out if he did it well enough. Draco stepped out of his bedroom and into the dining room which was already filled with food he probably wouldn’t eat. It was too early for the paper so Draco instead decided to pick out a book from his library </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘princess and the frog by the brothers Grimm’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he smiled to himself. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what father would think to me reading a muggle novel,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he laughed at how outright disgusted his father would be. Truth be told, Draco he invested into some muggle books because he actually quite enjoyed them- he wouldn’t tell anyone that though. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A lot of time passed by whilst Hermione stressed and re-stressed and stressed a little bit after that. By the time she checked the clock again it was 10 o’clock. She decided she would arrive there earlier than expected and secretly hoped her opposition would also have the same idea and arrive a little bit earlier too. She reapplied her lipstick that had smudged a little whilst drinking her coffee that morning. She stepped out of her appration wards inside her house (she had them changed since Ron’s decision to spring a surprise visit on her) and apparated just outside of the headquarters of the British ministry of magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione, suddenly feeling rather insecure and tiny against this massive building, decided to wait outside. The cold helped relax her a bit and gave her something to focus on other than her anxiety. Before she could overthink any further, Kingsley approached Hermione and pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you might be waiting outside,” Kingsley said staring at Hermione as if she was an old friend. “Early as usual,” he carried on. “You know, when I heard you had gone for the job I nearly doubled over in excitement. As you know my retirement sprung forward a huge amount of concern. But I would trust you with my life. If you could keep the boy-who-lived, alive throughout his Hogwarts career then I know you can lead this country well.” Kingsley said, giving Hermione an appraising look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I am honoured,” Hermione said, her eyes threatening to glaze with happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although I have got to admit, the boy you are up against- is… well… rather… well you will see. Come in now, it’s cold outside,” before Hermione could ask any questions Kingsley had apparated them both into his department. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Draco spent the next hours completely finishing the book. After putting it down he couldn’t help but think, muggles are a strange lot. He looked down at his watch and realised it was 10:30. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I bet that little swat is there already,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, rolling his eyes to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He apparated to outside the ministry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Great,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Miss perfect has already begun arse licking him,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he rolled his eyes at the two embracing. He didn’t move just observed from afar, he was looking at her as if she was his daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This was going to be harder than previously thought. The little swot has got everyone wrapped around her little finger,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sneered and shot her a dirty look- despite knowing she couldn’t see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley and Hermione apparated to what was probably inside the ministry. Draco waited a second to smooth out his suit and put his mask back into place. Walking up to the secretary outside of Kingsley’s private office, he shot the pretty young women a dazzling smile. “Hello, I have an appointment with Mr Kingsley,” he purred. The young blonde secretary instantly looked flustered and her face turned an ugly scarlet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he is just in there,” she said nervously. He shot her a wink and proceeded to knock on the door. Kingsley opened the door </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are. I’m sure you two are familiar, Ms Granger meet Mr Malfoy. You two will be campaigning against one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pot kettle black, Granger.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ms granger,” Malfoy said professionally. As much as Hermione wanted to, needed to, be professional she couldn’t bring herself to be. </p><p>“Malfoy,” she sneered at him. He didn’t look uncomfortable or nervous; he merely smirked at her and held out his hand to shake. </p><p>“Long time no see,Granger. How have you been? I'm surprised you have any free time. When did you retire from traipsing after the-boy-who-will-never-die?” He drawled, looking down his nose at Hermione. </p><p>“Now now. If you guys are going to be working with each other you are going to have to drop any previous prejudice you have against one another and remain professional,” Kingsley said looking between Hermione and Draco. </p><p>“Yes sir of course sir,” Hermione said lifting her chin up. </p><p>“Always so eager to please,” Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione gave Draco a smirk of her own and held her hand out for Draco to shake. </p><p>“I think since we haven’t seen each other in such a long time a new introduction should be given. Hello, I am Hermione granger. Nice to meet you,” Hermione said feeling satisfied at the uneasiness written all over Draco’s face. <em> ‘I deserve this more than he does,’ </em> she thought. </p><p>“Draco Malfoy, pleasure to… uh… meet you again. I suppose,” Draco said trying to avoid Hermione’s eyes. </p><p>“Lovely to see you again, <em> Draco,” </em> Hermione said, plastering an overly false smile on her face. </p><hr/><p><em> ‘Blaise was right,’ </em> Draco thought. <em> Her face is a picture. ‘Honestly, you would have thought I’d commited genocide or something the way she is looking at me now. And the way she practically spat my last name. For a second I thought I was back at Hogwarts. Although, I probably shouldn’t mention that her blood is dirty,’ </em>Draco mused. Draco’s train of thought was broken by Hermione’s overly polite voice. </p><p>“I think since we haven’t seen each other in such a long time a new introduction should be given. Hello, I am Hermione granger. Nice to meet you,” Hermione said. ‘<em>Her shock didn’t last long of course she is back being a swotty arse-licker,’ </em>Draco thought. </p><p>“Draco Malfoy, pleasure to… uh… meet you again. I suppose,” Draco said. <em> ‘Fuck, that was not smooth,’ </em>Draco thought cursing himself. </p><p>“Lovely to see you again, <em> Draco,” </em> Hermione said. Draco seethed internally <em> ‘How dare she use my first name. Stupid mudblood. Fuck. How fucking dare she. I want to wipe that awful smile off of her face,’ </em>Once again Draco’s derogatory thoughts were interrupted. </p><p>“Now that you are familiar with one another I will leave and in about,” Kingsley paused to look at his wrist watch. “30 minutes I will call you in so you can give your opening speeches,” Kingsley said, turning to walk out. Kingsley stopped for a second and turned around once more. “I just wanted to let you know I’m very happy you both thought to go for this position. I know whoever is chosen to replace me, the country will be in good hands,” Kingsley nodded and walked away- fully this time. </p><p>Granger scoffed. <em> ‘Did she just scoff. Actually scoff,’ </em>Draco thought, bewildered. </p><p>“And may I ask what you find so <em> amusing. </em>Hermione,” Draco purred. Hermione blushed quite profusely causing Draco to smirk. </p><p>“Nothing for you to worry yourself about, and I think I would prefer it if you referred to me as my last name. Thank you,” Hermione said matter of factly. </p><p>“Pot kettle black, Granger. You started the first men tripe, only fair I return the favour,” Draco said cooly looking down his nose at Hermione. </p><p>Hermione chose not to reply to this and instead opened her briefcase to go over her notes once more. This gave Draco a chance to look at her properly. <em> Well, she isn’t ugly. However, something isn’t right. She looks too… skinny. Too tired. She looks almost borderline ill. I wonder when was the last time she ate. Wait, why am I wondering when the last time she ate was?’ </em>Draco argued with himself. </p><p>“Is Weasley not feeding you?” Draco sneered. Hermione flinched at the name for a brief second. If Draco wasn’t analysing her so carefully he probably would have missed it. </p><p>“Not that it is any of your business, Malfoy. I am no longer with Weasley. But I’m sure you knew that,” Hermione said, not looking up from her notes. </p><p>“I did know. But that doesn’t reflect from the fact that you're incredibly scrawny,” Draco said, watching Hermione’s reaction carefully. “Also, there are about a million Weasleys, <em> unfortunately, </em>what makes you think I was talking about your Weasley?” Draco said bluntly. </p><p>“HE IS NOT <em> MY </em> WEASLEY.” Hermione shrieked. Draco smirked, ‘ <em> finally made her snap </em>’ he thought. </p><p>“Hm, touchy subject then,” Draco said calmly. </p><hr/><p><em> ‘Screamed, I actually screamed in a ministry building’ </em> Hermione thought. <em> And he had the audacity to smirk. To fucking smirk.’ </em></p><p>Putting a smile on her face. Hermione decided to take another route. She knew it was cruel but did not care. “I heard a little rumour the other day,” Hermione said, attempting to feign innocence. </p><p>“Okay, I bite. Do tell what rumour you heard,” Draco said calmly. <em> ‘You won’t be looking so calm for long,’ </em>Hermione thought maliciously. </p><p>“Is it true your dad, before he died a long, nasty, painful death in Azkaban, that he tried to pay Astoria to marry you?” Hermione asked, a smirk on her face. Draco began to visibly pale. Through gritted teeth, he replied. </p><p>“Since I am not my father, and since- how did you gracefully word it again? Oh yes. ‘<em> Died a long, nasty, painful death in Azkaban’ </em>I guess we will never know,” Draco said, looking viciously angry. </p><p>“Hm, touchy subject then,” Hermione threw Draco’s words back at him. Before Draco could send any insults -or hexes- Hermione’s way; Kingsley appeared. Noticing the tension in the room he quickly spoke, “are you ready?” Hermione and Draco both nodded eagerly. </p><hr/><p>Kingsley led them both to the hall that was empty, spare Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley and a very sheepish looking Ronald Weasley. On the other side which Draco strutted to was Blaise and Theo. Hermione walked over to her side kissing and hugging everyone up until she got to Ron. </p><p>“What are <em> you </em>doing here?” Hermione said non too politely. </p><p>“Mione, you are still my best friend ,” Ron said, trying to not cause a scene. </p><p>“No, Ronald. I don’t think we are. Friends don’t treat friends how you treated me,” Hermione said walking away. Hermione’s strut back to her seat away from Ron was interrupted by a wolf whistle. </p><p>Draco hid his face in his hands at Theo and Blaise started clapping loudly “I can’t wait for when you are in charge,” Theo said winking at Hermione. Blaise got down on his knees and started worshiping Hermione’s feet “all hail the princess of Gryffindor.” Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. She winked at the boys and blew kisses at them both. </p><p>Draco’s face was pink with anger as he didn’t dare make eye contact with anyone. Hermione sat down next to Ginny </p><p>“Someone is popular,” Ginny said, smirking at Hermione. Hermione hushed Ginny as journalists made their way in. Shooting one more look at Draco she gave him a small smile then turned back to watch Kingsley who was now standing behind the microphone. </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you here today to begin the initiation of the next two years. Whilst I am incredibly sad to be leaving you all, I will say here that whoever comes out top on this day in two years time- I know our country will be lucky. I know our country will be safe and happy. The next two years that follow will be a chance for you to see the bright man and woman before me in action. To see how they work. To see their flaws, the mistakes they make. How they handle things. That being said I would like to first welcome Hermione granger up to the podium. </p><p>“Hello, as I’m sure you all know I am Hermione Granger. I already have a reputation amongst a lot of you here, some of you will see me as Harry Potter’s best friend. Some will see me as “the brightest witch of her age.” I might be the girl who got your house elf taken off you. I might be the girl who you went to school with. Whilst I am happy that I am known for these things I ask one thing of you. I ask that any predetermined opinion you have of me is put to rest. I am no longer <em> just </em>Harry Potter’s swotty little friend- which I am most commonly known as. I am Hermione Granger. I am the girl who wants to make a difference. But most importantly, I am human. Thankyou for listening, I look forward to the future in which I am graced with getting to work for you all.” Loud, booming claps broke throughout the hall as Hermione’s speech finished. She gracefully made her wake back into her seat where she was warmly embraced by Ginny. </p><p>“Thankyou Hermione. I now introduce you to Draco Malfoy,” Kingsley said. </p><p>Draco made his way to the podium shooting various different girls in the crowd, his signature smirk. “First off, I would like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to be up here tonight. I would like to thank- only joking. I haven’t come out on top. <em> Yet.” </em> Draco joked causing the room to erupt into over done laughter. Hermione scowled at Draco and rolled her eyes only causing him to smirk even more. “No but seriously, whether at the end of these two years you chose either me or Hermione. I know we will be in good hands. I won’t take up too much of your time. Thank You everyone,” Draco said sauntering off the stage shooting Hermione, who was red in the face already, a wink. <em> ‘So that’s how he’s playing it then. False innocence.’ </em> Hermione thought, turning to look at Draco. Draco, sensing she was looking, turned and looked at her. He mouthed ‘ <em> checkmate.’  </em></p><p>“Thank you  everyone for coming and for our two speakers. If you would like to join me now down the corridor you will have chances to interview Draco and Hermione should they want to,” Kingsley said walking off stage.</p><p>Draco held is arm out to accompany Hermione “my lady,” Draco said smirking. </p><p>“I think I can manage,” Hermione said, walking off.</p><p>Theo walked over to Draco and held out his arm “my lady,” Theo and Blaise burst out laughing. </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Draco said, storming off. </p><p>Hermione walked into the room she could only describe at a ball room, minus the dress robes. She entered the room and was instantly stormed by the press. </p><p>“Hermione can I get a quick interview with you and Draco,” an interviewer asked. Hermione turned around to look for Draco who was standing next to her. </p><p>“Come on then, <em> Draco,” </em>Hermione teased pulling Draco over to where the interviewer was. </p><p>“Draco what do you think your dad would say if he knew you were working with somebody who he would refer to as a <em> mudblood </em>,” the interviewer asked bluntly. Hermione recoiled as if she was physically slapped. Opening her mouth to talk Hermione was quickly shut down by Draco who pulled her closer to him. </p><p>“Well whatever my father was to say about me it wouldn’t change that Gra- Hermione is a brilliant witch, nor does her blood change that. It would be much appreciated if you were not to use slurs like that. I think this interview is over, if your boss wants to know why he can owl me and I will explain that you were being racist to someone who might be in charge of Wizarding Britain.” Draco said matter of fact pulling Hermione over to the balcony and sealing the door. </p><p>“That really wasn’t necessary,” Hermione said, attempting to compose herself. “I <em> can </em>fight my own battles thank you,” Hermione said bluntly. </p><p>“I never said you couldn’t. That was more for my benefit than yours. I can sleep better now, knowing I at least said something one time,” Draco said turning away. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Hermione asked. </p><p>Draco unsealed the door, “brightest witch of her age; work it out,” Draco said finally, leaving Hermione alone on the balcony. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alike yet so unalike.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stuff written in italics are either a flashback or and inner thought. However it’s pretty on obvious which is which. Trigger warning in this chapter; gore, self harm, mentions of torture, scars.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened there?” Theo asked, looking confused. </p>
<p>“An interviewer called Hermione a mudblood,” Draco divulged nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“<em>You </em>call Hermione a mudblood…” Blaise said matter of factly. </p>
<p>“Yes, she is a mudblood. But if I just stood there and allowed her to be called one what would people say about me? This way I come out of this looking clean as possible,” Draco explained as if it was obvious. </p>
<p>“And here I thought you had come to your senses and realised that blood purity is bollocks. But I must have been mistaken,” Theo muttered rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“You were mistaken,” Draco verified. </p>
<p>“Okay then, if her blood is dirty how come she managed to best everyone in our year? How come she is named ‘brightest witch of her age?’ How come she is going to win this campaign by miles?” Theo groused looking truly pissed off. </p>
<p>“Didn’t realise you could catch feelings for somebody you haven’t even met,” Draco retorted. </p>
<p>“I haven’t caught feelings. Forgive me for having a conscience and not wanting to turn out like either of our fathers. Your father died in Azkaban for his beliefs, mine will follow,” Theo quipped regaining his composure. </p>
<p>“You are forgiven,” Draco muttered whilst walking over to the brown bar. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe he believes in that shite,” Blaise sighed. </p>
<p>“You would think after the bastard died he would stop trying to impress him,” Theo fumed. “I know he doesn't believe in the blood superiority shit because if he did I wouldn’t have found him the way he was that day in the drawing room,” Theo spoke again shaking his head and reminiscing. Blaise just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>
  <em> Theo walked into the drawing room, the smell of alcohol, vomit and blood lingered in the air. The smell made Theo nauseous himself. The dark magic prickled the hair on his arms. “Fuck.” One single word to describe the truly fucked up sight the young boy was witnessing. Theo scrambled over to an unconscious Draco. On the floor lay various different vials. Some still contained different amounts of liquid whereas others were empty. Draco’s wand was lying next to a knife that was dripping with blood. But not any blood, the blood of a broken boy with a severed arm. An empty bottle of whiskey lay knocked over, the amber liquid staining the carpet. Just like this sight would stain Theo for the rest of his life. His best friend lay next to dead, his arm was cut in different places with different depths for each cut. All circling and surrounding a black stain. But this stain was different from the stain of whiskey on the carpet. But similar to the metaphorical stain Theo would also have to live with for the rest of his life. This haunting memory was like the haunting mark on his arm. The mark would always stay there just like Theo would always remember this. No matter how much help Theo got, this memory would burden him forever. No matter what glamour spells Draco used this mark would be an either spoken or unspoken burden forever. “Come on mate,” Theo pleaded. “Wake up, come one,” he said no louder than a whisper. Draco stirred slightly and pointed to the middle of the room. Supposedly awake now. He laughed loudly, a frightful disgusting laugh. “She was tortured, I deserve to be tortured,” Draco whispered before reaching for the knife. Theo had no idea what Draco was doing before he pressed the knife to his inner arm and wrote the word ‘coward’ another stain in his life. Like the word written on the inside of Hermione’s arm, Draco now had one to match. Alike yet so unalike. <br/></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Please may I have a glass of white wine,” Hermione asked politely. The waiter poured the wine gently and with ease. Hermione picked up the glass and downed the wine in one. </p>
<p>“Refill madam?” The waiter inquired respectfully. </p>
<p>“It’s okay could you just leave the bottle there?” Hermione requested sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Did you just-“ Draco didn’t even finish his question, he just shook his head “you know what, never mind. If you want to get absolutely steaming at an event like this, the only person you are going to make look good is me,” Draco mocked rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck off malfoy,” Hermione said trying to move away from him. </p>
<p>“Don’t,” was all Draco said. He passed a vial to Hermione and said “once you have finished behaving like an alcoholic take this.”</p>
<p>“How do I know it isn’t poison?” Hermione hesitated. </p>
<p>“It’s a sobering potion. But if you want to carry on slurring and stumbling everywhere then go ahead,” Draco scoffed rolling his eyes. Hermione slipped the vial into her bag and left without even saying thank you. </p>
<p>She just wanted to be alone right now. She was confused and tired. She hadn’t eaten anything in over a week and the only fluids that had entered her body were potions and alcohol. She was tired. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home. Granted, she probably wouldn’t be able to sleep but her bed was familiar. She knew it. What she didn’t know, however, was when did it become normal for the word ‘mudblood’ not to affect her. True she had to see the word everyday when she looked at her wrist but she can’t even remember flinching when the interviewer referred to her as that. And why the fuck did Malfoy stick up for her? Surely he believed in blood superiority. It was all he would hark on about when he was in school. Granted, that was 7 years ago and they were much older now- but still. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ginger and slightly intoxicated man. </p>
<p>Hermione sighed. “Ron, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked, looking at the state of her ex-fiancé. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to be my friend anymore.” Ron declared. Hermione knew this wasn’t a question merely a correct statement. “But you want to be Malfoy’s friend?” This time it was a question that Hermione was required to answer. </p>
<p>“Who said I was friends with him?” Hermione interjected. She didn’t need a potion to sober her up when she had her ex-fiancé attempting to make her feel guilty. But Ron absolutely needed one  she had never seen him like this before. It was straight up embarrassing. Hermione would pity him- had he not left her in the middle of the night for his secretary.</p>
<p>Ron stepped towards Hermione and attempted to kiss her. She didn’t even need to push him away he missed anyway and ended up stumbling a little. </p>
<p>“Ronald Weasley what are you playing at?” Hermione choked, trying to keep her voice low. That was the last thing she needed- a press article about her messy relationship with her ex. “Not only do you have a girlfriend that you have just tried to cheat on. But even if you were single and the last man on earth I wouldn’t touch you with a two foot barge pole.” Hermione said matter of fact. </p>
<p>“But Hermione I love you,” Ron declared leaning in for a kiss again. She didn’t have to push him away this time even though his aim had improved. </p>
<p>“I think she said no mate,” came the voice of Theo Nott. Standing next to him was Blaise who looked emotionless. </p>
<p>“Who are you? Her boyfriend?” Ron interrogated, looking like he was going to punch someone. </p>
<p>“No mate but he has a better chance than you will ever have,” Blaise spoke for the first time. </p>
<p>“What the-“ Draco had also decided to join the embarrassing situation. Draco was interrupted by Ron who had thrown up now. Draco cast a muffliato charm and a sqourgify to clean up Ron’s mess. Hermione reached into her bag and gave Ron the sobering potion Draco had given her.</p>
<p>“Drink this.” Hermione ordered. “And please for the love of Merlin get a hold of yourself.” Hermione begged, standing up from her crouched position over Ron. “Thankyou boys,” she said to Blaise and Theo. She turned to Draco and gave him a “Draco,” then a nod.</p>
<p>“Hermione have you seen Ron?” Ginny asked</p>
<p>“Unfortunately. He is drunk, I was just going to ask if you could take him home. He’s causing a bit of a scene,” Hermione prayed rubbing her temples. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Ginny sneered. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise we were causing such a dent to your image,” Ginny said bluntly. </p>
<p>“You know I didn’t mean that, he tried to kiss me for Merlin’s sake,” Hermione said defensively.</p>
<p>“Whatever. We are leaving now. Try not to forget your roots when you're the minister of magic,” Ginny scoffed</p>
<p>“Look, I’ll owl you when I get back. I’m sorry if I offended you,” Hermione sighed trying to reach out to Ginny. </p>
<p>“Leave it. I’m sure you will be too busy anyway,” Ginny said walking away. Hermione was trying as hard as she could to keep the tears away but she knew she couldn’t keep up the facade for long. She walked to the bathroom in a hurry. She would have got there in time if she hadn’t bumped into someone but of course she did. </p>
<p>“Watch where your-“ Draco began before realising who it was. “Granger? Are you crying?” Draco almost mocked, raising his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Leave it,” Hermione begged, trying to get past. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing please can I get past,” Hermione pleaded. Draco let her go past but wasn’t too far behind. She stormed past a now sober Ron, Blaise and Theo who were watching her carefully. </p>
<p>“She’s about to cry,” Ron advertised. “I’ve seen that look a million times. She’s about to explode,” Ron said standing up. </p>
<p>“Mate. I don’t think it’s best for you to go in after her,” Theo reasoned. “Draco what did you do now,” Theo interrogated, turning to Draco who was following her in. </p>
<p>“She bumped into me and was already crying.” Draco defended, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“I swear to god malfoy-“ Ron began but was cut off by Ginny. </p>
<p>“Hermione said you were drunk and that we should take you home because you ‘were causing a scene’,” Ginny rolled her eyes. “I swear to god she is so dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Weasley. Did you say something to her?” Blaise grilled. </p>
<p>“We had a small row, why?” Ginny queried.</p>
<p>“Great. Well done. She’s upset now.” Draco seethed storming into the girls bathroom. </p>
<p>“Granger. Stop pitying yourself and get out of here,” Draco announced. </p>
<p>“Wow you are so comforting,” Theo muttered, knocking on the bathroom stall. </p>
<p>“Hermione, come out,” Theo reasoned. “The Weasley clan has left don’t worry.” Hermione came out of the bathroom with a blotchy face. She walked over to the mirror and glamoured her face in an attempt to make herself more presentable. </p>
<p>“This is a girls bathroom, you know?” Hermione said, her voice sounding hoarse. </p>
<p>“Well we wouldn’t have had to if you weren’t being pathetic. What did she even say to you?” Draco muttered. </p>
<p>“Doesn't matter. It’s Ron. Everywhere I fucking go. Apparating into my house. Coming here. I hate him honestly. He ruins everything,” Hermione ranted. </p>
<p>“Is it true he cheated on you?” Blaise inquired bluntly. </p>
<p>“Fuck me are we having a reunion in here or something?” Draco turned around and looked at Blaise. </p>
<p>“Anything for the princess of Gryffindor,” Blaise winked at Hermione, earning a small smile. </p>
<p>“Merlin, I need a drink,” Hermione declared, drying her hands and making sure she looked okay before turning to walk away. </p>
<p>“First off, you never answered my question. Secondly, Theo, Draco and I were planning to go for drinks after this stuffy event. You should come,” Blaise requested. Draco groaned loudly. </p>
<p>“Where are you having them?” Hermione queried. </p>
<p>“Malfoy manor,” Blaise answered. </p>
<p>“I- I don’t think so,” Hermione stuttered. </p>
<p>“Shit sorry, I forgot. We can have them at mine if you would like,” Theo offered. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience,” Hermione said, gingerly. </p>
<p>“Too fucking late,” Draco muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>“It will be fun,” Theo insisted, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Uh okay then,” Hermione mumbled quietly. </p>
<p>Theo held out his arm for Hermione “my lady,” he mocked Draco’s attempt earlier. Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. Theo turned to look at Draco who flipped him off. They left the premises together causing some of the different journalists to whisper. </p>
<p>“Great, we are going to be in the paper tomorrow,” Draco muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>Theo turned to Hermione. “Do you want to grab onto me so I can apparate you?” Theo asked, but it wasn’t really a question because otherwise she had no way to get there. Hermione nodded and held onto his arm tightly. Hermione dropped with a thud onto Draco’s feet. “How graceful,” he sneered, shaking his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. </p>
<p>“You could have helped me up,” Hermione scowled at Draco.</p>
<p>“Are you drinking Hermione?” Theo questioned. </p>
<p>“The princess of Gryffindor doesn't drink,” Blaise teased. Hermione saw this as a challenge. </p>
<p>“Of course I drink,” Hermione defended, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“What would you like?” Theo checked</p>
<p>“Whatever you're having,” Hermione shrugged. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“Looks like Ron won’t be the only drunk we have to deal with tonight,” Theo quipped. </p>
<p>“Just pass me the drink,” Hermione demanded. Theo passed her the drink then him and Blaise left the room to get cards. Hermione looked at the drink for a second before smelling it. </p>
<p>Draco came up behind her and whispered into her ear “it isn’t poison.” Hermione jumped and placed her hand on her heart. </p>
<p>“Draco don’t sneak up on me like that,” Hermione blurted before she even realised what she had said. </p>
<p>“Sorry <em> Hermione,” </em>he purred. </p>
<p>Hermione looked flustered which only caused Draco to smirk more. “Oi theo,” Draco called. </p>
<p>“What,” Theo asked haphazardly. </p>
<p>“I need to go in about an hour,” Draco said coolly. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Blaise asked. </p>
<p>“To see a friend,” Draco said suspiciously- not making eye contact with anybody. </p>
<p>“At 4:30?” Theo investigated. Draco nodded but walked away to refill his drink. Blaise and Theo shared a knowing look. Hermione who was oblivious to this whole exchange was sat on the floor playing with something which looked like a ball of fluff. </p>
<p>“What’s their name?” Hermione asked. </p>
<p>“Her name is Luna,” Theo said. </p>
<p>“Oh I have a friend called Luna,” Hermione said with a genuine smile on her face. “I used to have a cat,” Hermione said sadly. </p>
<p>“What happened to the ugly thing,” Draco sneered. </p>
<p>“He is with my parents in Australia,” Hermione grieved. </p>
<p>“Why are your parents in Australia?” Blaise asked. </p>
<p>“I obliviated them during the war to protect them. I was unable to get their memories back,” Hermione quavered. </p>
<p>“Hm,” Theo started. “Are you busy tomorrow?” Theo pressed. </p>
<p>Hermione Blaise and Draco all looked confused. “I guess I am, yeh,” Hermione considered. “Why?” </p>
<p>“I’ll be outside your flat at 11am,” Theo stated. Hermione still looked puzzled but dropped the subject. She didn’t have plans and it was better than watching sad muggle movies about fiancé’s that get married and have children. Just a sad reminder of what she will probably never have. </p>
<p>Draco looked detached and lost in thought. “Draco mate? You with us?” Blaise queried. </p>
<p>“Er yeh. I suppose. I’m gonna go back to my house and get dressed for dinner,” Draco spoke brusquely before apparating before anybody could get a word in. Blaise shot Theo a worried look that said a thousand words. Theo shrugged before turning to Hermione “what do you know about poker.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco landed on his tail-bone inside his old room. “<em> How graceful. </em> He thought. He picked up a sobering potion and got dressed into a nice suit. He hasn’t seen his uncle since the fall of the dark Lord and is incredibly nervous. Granted, lestrange was always his favourite and they kept in touch via owl but he couldn’t seem to shake the uncertainty. Last time he saw his uncle he was just Draco Malfoy but now he is Mr Malfoy- head of Malfoy manor. <em> “Fuck, it’s gonna be fine,” </em> he thought. “ <em> At least it is Rodolphus and not bella- his crazy wife” </em> he reasoned with himself. He took a calming breath and apparated outside of lestrange manor <em> “they’re paranoid fucks, probably isn’t worth getting splinched.” </em>Draco took a step forward up the long winding driveway. Brushing off some non-existent lint; he knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“Mr Malfoy,” a short elf said. Draco couldn’t help but notice the purple bruising around the elf’s eyes and immediately thought of Dobby. “<em>Would still have Dobby if the-cunt-who-will-not-fucking-die didn’t act like a prick” </em> Draco scowled at the memory. “Mr Lestrange is waiting for you in the drawing room,” the elf interrupted his thought. Draco nodded and walked into the house. He was immediately hit with the smell of blood, “<em>someone’s been having a bit of fun- muggles no doubt” </em>Draco thought. </p>
<p>“Draco,” Rodolphus’ said abruptly. “I thought I heard you.” Rodolphus, who was recently released from Azkaban, was looking a lot healthier these days. The stress lines that were etched on his face the whole time Draco knew him;under the rule of the dark Lord were gone and he looked slightly human. The lingering smell of blood meant that Rodolphus of course hadn’t changed. He smiled out at his uncle and held his hand out for his uncle to shake. </p>
<p>“Uncle, long time no see. How are you?” Draco said cordially. </p>
<p>“Too long,” Rodolphus said, pulling him into a hug. “Come on in, we have been waiting for you,” his uncle said, gesturing for him to enter the house more. Draco didn’t know what he had been expecting tonight, but perhaps a death eater reunion hadn’t quite been what Draco had anticipated. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Come on granger. You know the drill, you lost. Take a shot,” Blaise pressed on. </p>
<p>“If I drink more I will throw up,” Hermione slurred. </p>
<p>“What I would take to see the princess of Gryffindor throw up all over my floor,” Theo mused. </p>
<p>“Where did you even get tequila from anyway?” Hermione asked, bewildered. “It’s a muggle drink.” </p>
<p>“Hush hush. You don’t need to worry where I got it from. All you need to worry about is knocking it back. Come on,” Theo goaded. “Or are you too drunk?” Hermione’s Gryffindor came out at that point. She threw the drink back and hissed as it burned her throat. </p>
<p>“I hate you guys,” Hermione declared. “This is the drunkest I’ve ever been,” Hermione hiccuped. </p>
<p>“You know, Granger. I never imagined you as the sloppy drunk,” Blaise remarked. </p>
<p>“I’m not a sloppy drunk,” Hermione spieled.  Theo just rolled his eyes and proceeded to shuffle the cards. Hermione’s eyes dropped with fatigue. Blaise looked over to Theo who looked extremely amused. Blaise stood up and walked over to Hermione’s side of the table. </p>
<p>“Come on granger,” he murmured, picking up Hermione who was already fast asleep. </p>
<p>“What a lightweight,” Theo laughed. </p>
<p>“Lightweight? She lost every game. She drank half a bottle of tequila and a near full bottle of firewhiskey,” Blaise strained. Blaise set Hermione down on the sofa gently and returned to Theo. “I best be off mate,” Blaise announced grabbing his jacket. “I’ll be back tomorrow, give Hermione a hangover potion when she wakes up. She’s gonna be a state” Blaise sniggered. He walked over to the fireplace and said his address. Theo stood up and walked over to his bedroom leaving Hermione alone. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Rodolphus,” Draco began. “You should have warned me you were having a… party,” voiced. “I would have dressed...differently,” Draco continued. </p>
<p>“Oh you are dressed fine,” his uncle insisted. “Anyways. If you would follow me, a lot of people are<em> interested </em> in seeing you.” Draco followed the man into the ballroom. The distant sounds of incessant chatter and laughter made Draco cringe. It was the same noises of his childhood. The long balls that Draco would be bribed into reluctantly attending. Then of his teens where he would have girls throwing themselves at him, or should I say his vaults, left right and centre. </p>
<p>“<em> Pretty but nothing between the ears” Draco said to his mother. They sat in the sitting room the night after a ball. Draco’s feet still hurt after walking up and down and trying to avoid Pansy who was begging to marry him. “We are only 17,” he told her Draco always found it so ironic that the world was literally going to shit- Voldemort and his ugly snake were sleeping in one of the bedrooms inside of his house for fucks sake- and they were still holding balls. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “They don’t need to have brains,” his father said looking up from the daily prophet. Lucius’s hands were still shaking from a previous torture session. Narcissa narrowed her eyes in Lucius’s direction. In different circumstances perhaps she would say something however he was constantly lashing out at anybody he could. The bruises scattered all over her body, that Draco couldn’t heal, would prove that.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh Draco,” Astoria squealed, pulling him away from bitterly reminiscing about his past. Draco and Astoria were never close. In fact the only time he remembered even looking in his direction was when she was pathetically paraded around in front of him. Draco forced a smile on his face whilst he examined hers. “<em> She’s...matured” </em> he thought slyly. <em> “Pretty eyes, nice tits. Now if she’d just turn around he could get a look at the arse. Thick as fuck of course but does that really matter? Don’t need to have a decent conversation whilst they are having a shag,” </em>he thought before returning his eyes to her face. </p>
<p>“Oh hello Astoria. Pleasure to see you again,” he lied. </p>
<p>“You said you would owl.” Astoria scrunched her face up to look mad. </p>
<p>“When?” He queried. </p>
<p>“After that night in your bedroom,” she retorted.</p>
<p><em> “Fuck, I thought that was daphne,” </em> he thought. “Well you will just have to let me make it up to you,” he purred in her ear. “ <em> If I’m going to have to survive this pure-blood bollocks all night I better get a decent fuck out of it,” </em>he thought. </p>
<p>“Draco. Come here we need to talk to you,” Rodolphus, his brother and a girl he was yet to meet called him into an office. Rodolphus sat on the chair that was tucked under a desk. The girl sat on the desk and absentmindedly picked her nails whilst his brother, Rabastan Lestrange, stood warily. </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m confused, what’s going on here?” Draco scrutinised. </p>
<p>“Easy Draco. We just wanted to congratulate you,” Rodolphus claimed. “I also wanted to introduce you to someone. Bella, meet Draco Bellatrix’s daughter.” </p>
<p><em> “Why didn’t he just say his daughter?” </em> Draco thought to himself. </p>
<p>“So that would make you my… cousin,” Draco worked out. “<em>The girl had black long hair that she left naturally in tight corkscrews. She had dark black eyes that seemed to lack any emotion. She looked similar to her mother yet she was missing the crazy sadistic aura that Bellatrix always gave off. She was skinny and lacked feminine attributes. Despite her petite figure you could tell that she was feared, even Rabastan seemed to keep a distance away from her which would seem odd as she is his niece” </em>Draco’s analysis was interrupted by her voice which was informal and lacked the aristocratic arrogance Draco was used to in most pureblood girls.</p>
<p>“I suppose so,” Bella said half heartedly. “But I wouldn’t tell them that. Interbreeding bastards.” Bella smirked. </p>
<p>“Bellatrix,” Rabastan warned. </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” Bella threatened. </p>
<p>“Well I should thank you ,” Draco spoke finally. </p>
<p>“Yes yes. Well we are having dinner tomorrow. Your mother is invited, you should come,” Rodolphus asked. </p>
<p>“I will be there,” Draco promised. </p>
<p>“Draco,” Bella began. “Can I see your dark mark? There was a rumour that you glamour it now. Which of course would be disgusting behaviour. You should be <em> proud </em>to have that mark. My mother died for that mark. My father invented that mark,” Bella informed as if she was talking about the weather. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry? Your father?” Draco asked, confused. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you know? My father is Lord Voldemort,” Bella said proudly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and comment would make me happy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. She’s Draco’s wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco left Rodolphus’ office feeling drained. Maybe it was the lack of sleep he had been getting recently. Maybe it was the preparation for his induction. Maybe it was the lack of food. Maybe just maybe it was because he had just met Voldemort’s heir- but like I said, <em> just maybe </em>. The only thing crossing Draco’s mind right now was how lucky he was that he had managed to steer the conversation away from his glamoured dark mark.</p><p>“<em>I wonder how Voldemort’s daughter would have felt about me not wearing this ugly thing proudly” </em>he mused.</p><p>He quickly whispered the spell to un-glamour his mark before anyone changed their minds. He quickly walked towards the exit before he could be swept into the shitshow which was his life, previously. He honestly thought that after Voldemort had died this would all fuck off and perhaps things could go back to normal. But of course that thought seemed rather naive now as he passed through the ballroom and his eyes locked onto various faces that he can only remember from his death eater meetings. The death eater meetings where he would pray to Merlin, Salazar and whoever else that was listening that his occlumency walls were good enough to shadow his self loathing thoughts. He just managed to dodge Astoria as he ran out of the door and past the apparation wards. </p><hr/><p>“Mr Nott,” Rodolphus acknowledged. “I trust you got here safely.”</p><p>“Well I don’t think anybody can escape Azkaban safely.” Tiberius deadpanned. “What are your thoughts on the Malfoy boy then? Will he work alright?” </p><p>“He will be fine. You can smell his vulnerability miles off. His daddy issues will also work in our favour. He has a need to please others around him, Rodolphus you will play a big part in moulding him to our liking,” Bella declared nonchalantly, never taking her eyes off her nails. Tiberius wrinkled his nose at the girl distastefully.“You should do well to either learn occlumency or keep your regard for me respectful. I may be a girl but I inherited a lot of things from my father, including my indifference to using a killing curse,” Bella looked up and made eye contact with Tiberius who had the common sense to look somewhat sheepish.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tiberius grunted. Rabastan tensed at the argument whilst Rodolphus looked calm- as if this was something that happened regularly; which is likely the case. </p><hr/><p>Hermione granger woke up on Sunday morning, the day after her induction, to a banging headache and the smell of stale alcohol. </p><p>“Theo calm down,” Blaise ordered. Theo was sat on the floor with his head in between his legs hyperventilating. Hermione shot over to him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. </p><p>“What happened?” Hermione asked Blaise. Theo thrusted a newspaper into Hermione’s hands. The first page read:</p><p>
  <em> BREAKING NEWS: TIBERIUS NOTT, CASSIUS PARKINSON AND OVER 75 OTHER DEATH-EATERS ESCAPED AZKABAN LAST NIGHT.  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck,” Hermione whispered once she understood the gravity of this. </p><p>“Indeed,” Blaise responded. Before anyone else could speak, a hectic Pansy Parkinson apparated into the room. </p><p>“Shitting hell,” Pansy commented. “Fuck me I didn’t expect you to be here, Hermione.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Hermione asked. Hermione and Pansy hated each other in school and Hermione understood that this greeting could go one of two ways, Pansy could be the malicious bitch she was at school or she could have grown up. Pansy walked straight over to Hermione and wrapped her into a hug and began sobbing on Hermione’s chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl timidly and attempted to sooth her. </p><p>“I’m so scared,” Pansy whispered. </p><p>“I um...know, it’s ok,” Hermione attempted to reassure her former bully. Pansy took a shaky breath then stood up straight. Ironing out some non-existent creases on her trousers she looked at Hermione and raised a brow.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Pansy said bluntly. </p><p>“I was invited for drinks last night and I… must have drank too much. I don’t even remember falling asleep,” Hermione stammered. Before Pansy could answer the crack of apparation indicated someone had joined them. Hermione whipped her head around and almost smiled when she realised it was a welcome guest. </p><p>“I see you’ve read the news then,” Draco stated the obvious. “Where are you two going to go?” Pansy went obviously pale and her eyes yes widened slightly.</p><p>“I- I didn’t even think of that,” Pansy stuttered. “I can’t go home. My dad will be there, last time I visited him he called me a blood traitor.” Pansy began shaking violently. Hermione looked pensive for a moment before knitting her eyebrows into a frown.</p><p>“I.. erm… I’m not sure what I’m doing here in all honesty but… you probably won’t want to… but I have more than two spare bedrooms… but I-“ Draco cut her off by rolling his eyes at the girls obvious uncomfortableness. </p><p>“But why would you want to help me out? We hated each other in school,” Pansy eyed Hermione suspiciously. </p><p>“Well I’m not a teenager any more. The offer stands to both of you,” Hermione gestured towards Theo who had calmed down after his outburst. </p><p>“How very… Gryffindor,” Draco said, voice thick with sarcasm. Blaise shot him a look that told him to shut up and he reluctantly did so. </p><p>“Are you sure, Hermione. I don’t really want to drag you into my life. I’m not sure if you’ve heard but my dad is a bit of an arsehole,” Theo looked down at his knuckles nervously and although the was cracking jokes it was obvious he was also out of his comfort zone- this made Hermione feel better. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I have 4 floors and I’m the only one that lives there. It will be nice I suppose.” Hermione smiled awkwardly at the two. Pansy had a few silent tears streaming down her face as she nodded. “Will you have time to go back to your house and get some clothes Pansy?” Hermione asked- taking her nod as a yes.</p><p>“I- I’m not sure. I don’t think that’s wise,” Pansy stammered. </p><p>“We can go shopping tomorrow,” Hermione said, trying to reassure her, even though the idea of going shopping with Pansy made her nervous. “Theo would you like to go get some stuff to bring, then I think we should leave as he could come back at any moment,” Hermione said finally, taking the reins a little bit. Everyone nodded in agreement, Pansy and Blaise went with Theo to go and get some belongings- leaving Draco and Hermione. As soon as they were out of sight Draco practically pounced on Hermione. </p><p>“I don’t know what you are trying to do here, Granger. But you aren’t helping. Do you really think them coming to live with a mudblood is going to help their cases when they are already known as blood traitors? What’s wrong? No more elves to save? So your picking up my friends as a charity case.” Draco said, pushing Hermione up against a wall. Hermione snapped, pulling her wand out of pocket.</p><p>“Guess what Malfoy,” Hermione pulled up her sleeve to show her scar from Bellatrix. Hermione grabbed her wand and made a shallow cut from her index finger to the bottom of her hand. “My blood is just the same colour as yours. But you already knew that because you saw me bleed. Didn’t you? When your lovely aunt tortured me on the floor of YOUR home. I was being nice, something you didn’t bother to do. Big mansion lonely Draco and he can’t even offer his friends somewhere to stay,” Hermione spat watching Draco’s mask slip slightly at the mention of Bellatrix. Draco backed off slightly turning to remove himself from the situation. “What’s up Malfoy? Too much of a coward to admit that my blood is the same as yours? Look me in the eyes and tell me that my blood is dirty,” Hermione screamed entering Draco’s personal space once again.</p><p> Draco turned around quickly and wrapped his hand against Hermione’s throat “fuck you,” he barked bitterly. Hermione slapped his hand away she she started to walk off</p><p>“That was fun,” Hermione said as she started healing the cut that was dripping down her arm and pooling at the bottom of her mudblood scar- reminiscent of the day Hermione was left with the scar. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Draco scoffed in confusion.</p><p>“For a second I thought we were in Hogwarts,” Hermione admitted. “Maybe I should punch you again- just for old times sake,” Hermione laughed. Draco took a cautious step away from her before finally talking. </p><p>“You are a psychopath. I don’t think I want my friends living with you. You’ve got a screw loose,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at the witch before stepping back a little bit more. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but noticed Pansy, Theo and Blaise walking back into the room carrying bags each. Pansy and co stopped back a bit with wary eyes- they must have heard the screaming, Hermione thought. </p><p>“Erm, I will have to apparate you all. I can do Theo and Pansy first so they can have a moment to settle in but then I’ll have to come back for you two,” Hermione calculated. </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Blaise finalised. Hermione grabbed hold of Pansy and Theo timidly and apparated them into her house.</p><hr/><p>Blaise stared at Draco for about 30 seconds before Draco turned and looked at Blaise. “Can I help you?” Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Where were you last night,” Blaise said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.</p><p>“I went to meet a friend, like I told you,” Draco said defensively. </p><p>“Who?” Blaise interrogated, searching Draco’s eyes for any signs of him not telling the truth. </p><p>“My uncle,” Draco hesitated before looking at his shoes.</p><p>“Rodolphus?” Blaise questioned. Draco nodded keeping his eyes locked in the floor. “How was it?” </p><p>“It was fine. I didn’t stay long.” Draco explained finally meeting his eyes. </p><p>“I’ve got to ask you-“ Blaise started but Draco interrupted him. </p><p>“I would have said if I’d seen him.” Draco rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. Blaise scrutinised Draco’s features once more before finally nodding. “I'm having dinner with him later. I’ll ask a few questions.” </p><p>“I- I need to tell you something,” Blaise stuttered which was hugely unusual for the man who hardly showed emotions. “Theo, he took the mark.” </p><p>“When?” Draco asked opening his mouth with shock.</p><p>“The night before the battle of Hogwarts. Nobody knows, he didn’t even tell me. I only know because he passed out drunk one night and in the morning the glamour spell must have worn off,” Blaise explained. The crack of apparation startled both of the men. </p><p>“Grang- Mr Nott,” Draco spoke coolly. “We were here to see Theo, you wouldn’t happen to know where he is would you?” Draco feigned innocence and looked around the room for effect. A second snap of apparation let the men know that Hermione had joined. Draco grimaced internally- this now got a whole lot more difficult.</p><p>“Are you guys-“ Hermione looked around before noticing the visitor- Hermione subtly tightened the grip on her wand.</p><p>“Who are you? You look familiar-“ Mr Nott drawled. </p><p>“She’s Draco’s wife,” Blaise interrupted irrationally Tiberius narrowed his eyes with suspicion before looking Hermione up and down. </p><p>“Draco hunny, you never told me where you were going. I thought we were having lunch… now?” Hermione’s voice shook with nerves before she awkwardly embraced Draco. </p><p>“Sorry darling, I came to see if Theo was wanting to join us,” Draco lied effortlessly. </p><p>“Well since he is not here. We better be off,” Blaise said quickly. “G- Gabriella you should apparate us there as we haven’t been there before,” Blaise recovered from his stammer shooting Hermione a nervous smile. </p><p>“Y-yes. Let’s go boys,” Hermione jumped towards the boys quickly apparating them before Tiberius said anything else. </p><p>“WIFE,” Draco shrieked. “FUCKING WIFE. ARE YOU OFF YOUR HEAD? You fucking idiot, you have damned us all.” Draco was massaging his temple and pacing up and down Hermione’s living room. </p><p>“I’m sorry. She’s a mud- muggle born,” Blaise corrected himself and shot Hermione an apologetic smile. </p><p>“What are you two on about,” Pansy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and cocked her head giving Draco a funny look. </p><p>“We had a lovely encounter with your darling father,” Draco looked at Theo. </p><p>“M-my dad?” Theo asked nervously. “Does he know I’m here?” </p><p>“No,” Hermione answered, giving him a reassuring half-smile. </p><p>“No he doesn't. But he does now think that she is my wife,” Draco pointed at Hermione viciously giving her a dirty look. </p><p>“I- wife? How? Why?” Pansy pulled a face at Hermione. </p><p>“Not that I enjoy pretending to be Draco’s wife but I don’t understand why this is a bad thing?” Hermione said timidly. </p><p>“You stupid fucking girl. He is going to tell everyone you are my wife, there is no way out of this,” Draco said, dropping to the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest.</p><p>Hermione looked blank as she began to take in all the information. However she still didn’t understand. All she was thinking was Draco looked like he was about to have a panic attack at the thought of some criminals thinking she was his wife. She couldn’t help be a little offended. Before she could properly come to terms with anything Draco shot up. “Okay I’ve got a plan. You come with me, we are going to go visit my mother,” Draco said, pulling Hermione by her wrist. Before Hermione could push him away she felt the familiar tug of apparation as she landed on Draco's bedroom floor.</p><hr/><p>Blaise took a shaky breath whilst Pansy pulled him onto the couch. “Sit down. I’m getting impatient. Will you just tell us what happened,” Pansy begged. Blaise told the story word for word what happened and when he finished looked around nervously. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Blaise looked ridden with guilt. </p><p>“Well that certainly took an interesting spin,” Theo thought out loud. </p><p>“I honestly didn’t think. I just thought if I left it long enough he might realise that she is not only a muggle born but also part of the suicidal trio,” Blaise fidgeted on the couch not daring to meet anybody’s eyes. </p><p>“Yes we understand. Then he would use his dark mark to call all of his other racists mates and Hermione would be tortured to death, we get it,” Theo spoke bluntly without the slightest trace of emotion. Blaise shot Theo an uncomfortable look before unintentionally looking at Theo’s arm and then back into his eyes.</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes and stood up, “better get this out in the open then,” Theo huffed lifting up his sleeve. “Before either of you dipshits speak, no I didn’t want to get it. If I fucking wanted this ugly piece of work I would be with my father now- probably torturing muggles or whatever they do for fun. But after Draco was forced to be branded my father thought he was doing me a favour and decided to hand me over to snake face to join the club,” Theo ranted. Pansy just managed to stifle a gasp as soon as he lifted up his sleeve, whereas Blaise merely shrugged as he already knew this. “If anyone finds out about this I will personally hunt you down myself,” Theo warned. </p><p>“Draco knows,” Blaise said awkwardly. </p><p>“Lovely.I better tell ‘his wife’ this as well since she has been forced into this mess alongside us,” Theo rolled his eyes before stalking off to his room for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Blaise cleared his throat and glanced nervously to Pansy who was fidgeting with the sleeve of her jumper and sniffling loudly.“What are they going to do?” Pansy wondered out loud. </p><hr/><p>Hermione stood up as quickly as possible as soon as Draco shot her an irritated glance. </p><p>“I will try to keep my mother from torturing you as she isn’t the fondest of muggle-borns however I’m not making any promises,” Draco deadpanned. Hermione rolled her eyes as she reached to locate her wand before following Draco down the corridors of Malfoy manor. Hermione involuntarily held her breath and trembled lightly as she remembered exactly what happened to her all those years ago in this very house. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she begged herself not to cry with the sheer memories of what she had induced by none other than Draco’s aunt herself. </p><p>“Bling,” Draco snapped his fingers and in less than 3 seconds a house-elf appeared via apparation. “Where is my mother,” Draco spoke harshly to the elf. </p><p>“Mrs Malfoy is in the drawing room Mr Malfoy,” after waiting a second for Draco to ponder this the elf spoke again “will that be all master.” Draco nodded once before the elf hastily disappeared. </p><p>“if you are going to start waffling about your elf rights bollocks I should tell you I don’t really-,” Draco turned around to find Hermione violently shaking with tears streaming down her face. Draco placed a lumbering hand on Hermione’s shoulder before sighing with realisation. “Nobody will hurt you, we aren’t going to go into the drawing room I promise,” Draco attempted to reassure Hermione. Hermione nodded once before taking a deep breath and wiping her tears. “Are you ready now?” Draco asked. Before Hermione could answer a petite blonde figure came strolling down the corridors gracefully. </p><p>“I thought I heard you darling, who were you- Oh. Ms Granger,” Narcissa addressed Hermione with disgust looking down at her. Hermione lowered her head and kept her eyes on her feet. </p><p>“Before you make any derogatory comments we need to talk to you,” Draco explained. </p><p>“Alright we can go into the drawing room, I’m sure Hermione knows where that is,” Narcissa taunted. </p><p>“No. We can go elsewhere,” Draco ordered. </p><p>“Okay fine. Library it is,” Narcissa huffed off leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione flashed Draco an appreciative look before nodding and following in Narcissa s footsteps.</p><p> As soon as Hermione stepped foot into the library the smell of old parchment and books flooded her nostrils. A smile formed on her face in spite of herself and her brain was no longer in Malfoy manor but just in an ordinary library. Her eyes traced the endless amounts of books that filled the shelves from the floor to the top of the room- any book she could possibly desire. Unfortunately everything came crashing back to reality when Narcissa rudely cleared her throat. Hermione had the decency to look apologetic as a blush swarmed her face. Draco rolled his eyes as he gestured for Hermione to sit down. </p><p>“Before I began you should try to understand that Hermione doesn't want to be in this position,” Draco started. Narcissa nodded for him to continue as Hermione kept her eyes plastered to her shoes and attempted to keep the fidgeting to a minimum. Draco explained exactly what happened with Blaise at Theodore’s house whilst his mother was eerily silent. </p><p>“As you know we are having dinner with Rodolphus later on and if I’m correct I have a feeling Tiberius might be joining us,” Draco said bluntly. Hermione, for the first time since sitting down, shot her gaze up to Draco’s as her jaw dropped. </p><p>“B-but you can’t...minister of magic… death eaters,” Hermione mumbled incoherently before staring at Draco. </p><p>“Granger if you will shut up for one second. We will talk about this later as this isn’t a conversation my mother needs to be involved in,” Draco scolded.</p><p>Draco took a long sigh before turning to his mother who looked pensive at the two before finally speaking. “Is there any way we can tame your unruly hair- it is quite awful.”</p><p>“Pardon me?” Hermione said in utter disbelief. </p><p>“You will come to dinner of course you stupid girl. Tomorrow you will head to the ministry to get married and then once the death-eaters have finally been caught you two can get divorced and part ways as if nothing happened,” Narcissa said matter of factly before standing up and pouring herself some tea. Hermione’s jaw dropped yet again as she looked between Draco and his mother. Draco’s face, alike hers, was one of utter disbelief. </p><p>“Mother-“ Draco began but was cut off by Hermione's piercing screeches. </p><p>“I AM NOT MARRYING ANYBODY,” Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs to Narcissa, who looked completely unfazed. </p><p>“Fine. Don’t marry Draco. I would prefer it actually, however once Mr Nott is made aware that he had been lied to- by a mudblood no less- he will track you down. Then he will kill you, and it won’t me a short quick death; it will be strung out and unmerciful. However that is your decision. See you tonight for dinner,” that being said Narcissa gracefully strolled at the room with a smug smile in her face.Leaving Draco and Hermione in a painfully uncomfortable silence. </p><p>“Gra-“ Draco scowled as Hermione stood up and began pacing. Hermione showed no recollection that somebody had spoken to her and you could practically see the cogs turning in her brain. “Granger-“</p><p>“Okay. I will come with you to dinner tomorrow and we can play happy families, however, on Monday morning we are going to see Kingsley and explain the circumstance that we are in,” Hermione said matter of factly. </p><p>“Granger, you do understand they are going to know you are a mud- muggle born. They will find out eventually-“ </p><p>“What happens if I don’t show up and then you explain that you were lying. And then he makes the connection between me and Theo?” Hermione began tapping her foot on the floor impatiently as she waited for Draco to speak. </p><p>“If it was anybody else not much, but since it’s you and you are well- famous for being err muggle born. I’m not sure. There isn’t any way for us to fake our marriage-“ </p><p>“I know. I never said we would fake it. We need to speak to Kingsley first,” Hermione said, sitting down finally with exhaustion. “What time is dinner?”</p><p>“Soon. Pansy can get you ready, she has been to enough of these events herself. You may want to ask her about how to improve your <em> etiquette,” </em>Draco drawled condescendingly. </p><p>“Wait,” Hermione said abruptly. “You made up a name for me, Gabriella-“ </p><p>“Nickname,” Draco said now engrossed in a novel. Hermione nodded once before apparating back to her home. </p><hr/><p>As soon as Hermione landed in her living room she crumpled to the floor. Tears began to fall out of her eyes as she started to completely understand how bad this could end. Loud never ending sobs fell out of her mouth as she started to dry heave. Pansy, Blaise and Theo who were watching her tentatively then rushed over to her side to help her. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Theo broke the uncomfortable silence as he conjured a bucket. </p><p>“Dinner… death-eaters… mudblood… marry… Draco…” Hermione sobbed and only a few words could be made out of her rambling. Suddenly, Hermione jumped to her feet and pointed her finger at Pansy. “You need to help me get dressed and teach me how to behave,” she begged- vigorously wiping the tears from her blotchy face</p><p>“Behave? Dress for what? Granger what the fuck are you on about? Pansy exclaimed. </p><p>“I’m having dinner with your dad,” Hermione pointed her finger at Theo. “and Draco says you need to help me with my social skills,” Hermione said in between hyperventilating whilst she stared desperately at Pansy. </p><p>“What a shit show this has all turned to be. Never in a million years did I think queen of the house-elves would be having dinner with daddy Nott,”Theo laughed without emotion. </p><p>Pansy pulled Hermione into her bedroom without saying a word to anyone else. She sat Hermione down before staring at her. “Your hair is ghastly,” Pansy noted. </p><p>“So I’ve been told,” Hermione muttered to herself trying to calm down as much as possible. Pansy muttered a lot of incantations but all Hermione could think about was the fact she would be having dinner in the house of the woman who nearly tortured her to death. Dead or not Bellatrix would haunt her for the rest of her life and she wasn’t looking forward to seeing her husband- or pretending to be her nephew's wife.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Pansy walked around her once before smiling. “Done,” Pansy shouted excitedly. Pansy walked into her cupboard before pulling out a burgundy ball gown. “Hm. Your very skinny,” Pansy muttered under her breath but Hermione heard and instantly felt insecure. Pansy muttered a spell under her breath that removed Hermione’s clothes, spare her underwear; Hermione attempted to cover all of her body. Pansy pulled the dress over Hermione’s head as if she was a mannequin before taking a step back and looking at the finishing product of her 2 hour project. </p><p>“Blaise,” Pansy called. The girls waited in silence for a while, whilst Pansy smiled gleefully at Hermione. </p><p>“What’s- wow Granger. You look-“ Theo came strolling in lazily. </p><p>“Jesus Hermione. You look inbred,” Theo raised his eyebrows. Hermione opened her mouth to react when Blaise spoke. </p><p>“What he means is you look like a proper pure blood,” Blaise explained to Hermione who looked like she was going into shock. </p><p>“Same thing,” Theo defended under his breath. “Draco’s downstairs, I wanna see his reaction.”</p><p>“Me too let’s go,” Pansy practically dragged Hermione down the stairs and into the living room. Pansy bolted into the room before whereas Hermione hung back for a bit feeling very out of place. Hermione didn’t do ‘dinners with death-eaters’. Hermione did ‘dinners with Hogwarts faculty and speeches about centaurs rights’. This isn’t her. Pansy said something but Hermione blocked it out with the negative insecure thoughts about how she would be ridiculed for being a mud blood tonight. Finally Pansy pushed Hermione forward where she was paraded around in front of Draco. As soon as Draco saw Hermione properly his eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened slightly, of course this didn’t last for long and soon as it happened Draco’s Malfoy mask was in place and he looked indifferent again. </p><p>“She’ll do I suppose,” Draco drawled, his voice was slightly off and Hermione thought he might have been drinking. Hermione wasn’t expecting a compliment as she hadn’t even seen a mirror yet as Pansy wanted to wait so she didn’t ‘start picking apart her face.’</p><p>Hermione conjured a full length mirror and timidly approached it. She had to stifle a gasp at what she saw- she wasn’t convinced it was even her. Her unruly hair was tamed into beautiful flowing curls that fell all the way down her back. She was wearing a burgundy ball gown that modestly covered most of her legs- just the way Hermione liked it. The dress was off the shoulder with long mesh sleeves and a glamour spell was covering her mudblood scar; not something Hermione usually covered up. Her complexion was natural apart from some gold eyeshadow and long eyelashes with a burgundy lipstick to match her dress. She genuinely did look pure blood and, although she knew she shouldn’t, she was in awe of the beauty of the girl staring back at her in the mirror. Hermione turned to thank Pansy who was wearing a smug smile. Blaise smiled at Hermione reassuringly whilst Theo shot her a cheeky wink and mouthed the word ‘gorgeous’- Hermione couldn’t help but blush at all the attention she was receiving. In fact the only person who wasn’t looking at her was a stubborn blonde who decided that his nails were in fact more interesting- Hermione knew not to read more into that but she sort of hoped maybe he would say something decent.</p><p>“I’ll more than <em> do,” </em>Hermione said finally, shooting Draco a cocky smirk of her own. </p><p>“I agree,” Theo said. </p><p>“Should have said you were her wife, you play the part well enough,” Draco turned to Theo and rolled his eyes at his friend. “If you are finished staring at yourself, we best be off.” Draco said matter of fact, standing up to apparate them both. </p><p>“Is that what you're wearing,” Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco’s attire. Draco flicked his wand at his robes and they transfigured into something more smart. He was now wearing a black and white suit with green wizards robes. </p><p>“Not that it would matter anyways. I don’t have to make up for my blood heritage with my attire,” Draco retorted giving Hermione a dirty look before grabbing her arm and apparating her outside of a large manor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thankyou for reading so far. Please leave kudos and comment your criticism etc. Let me know what you think of chapter lengths also.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not a threat, merely a guidance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you been drinking?” Hermione exclaimed as she leant in to smell Draco again. Her hypothesis was correct, he smelt like fire whiskey and cigarettes. “Draco do you smoke?” Hermione blurted before she realised she had just called him by his first name. </p>
<p>“I’m a big boy Hermione,” he purred. “I can drink and smoke if I like. Now if you’d like to stop smelling me,” Draco ripped Hermione’s hand from her sides and held it as they began to walk into the manor. Hermione was expecting a rough grip but he held her hand gently and Hermione couldn’t help but notice his hands were soft. She then realised she shouldn’t be shocked and should expect no less from pampered-little-pure-blood-boy. Hermione took a deep breathe in and tried to mentally prepare herself. Yes she was going to be seeing Bellatrix’s husband- but it’s okay. </p>
<p>Draco stopped abruptly and turned to Hermione. “I forgot to mention something earlier.” Draco lifted up his sleeve to uncover his dark mark. </p>
<p>“I already knew you had that,” Hermione attempted to pull his sleeve back down but Draco stopped her. </p>
<p>“I need them to see this, but that’s not all I needed to tell you,” Draco hesitated for a second and Hermione could physically see him putting up his occlumency walls. “I’ll explain in full later but all you really need to know is Voldemort’s daughter will be joining us, probably.” Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and her face went blank. She waited for a second before putting up her own set of occlumency walls, deciding that she would pick apart this fact later on. She knew if she thought about it for too long she was likely to have some sort of panic attack. </p>
<p>“When did you learn occlumency?” Draco narrowed his eyes at her. </p>
<p>“Snape wasn’t the only known occlumens,” Hermione winked at Draco. “I’ll tell you, if we leave here alive,” Hermione deadpanned. Draco took a firmer grip on Hermione’s hand and pulled her along till they were standing outside a tall metal door that looked like it belonged outside a prison cell. All the windows had bars outside them and the exterior looked like it had once been a perfect white- but it’s clear it had seen better days. Hermione tried to ignore the faint smell of stale blood, and hoped to god she had been imagining it.</p>
<p>“The apparation wards end at the third tree,” Draco pointed to a lone tree that looked like it was on the brink of death. “If something happens run there and apparate to my manor,” Draco ordered. Hermione nodded once not trusting herself to speak, the anxiety she felt right now was one she had not felt in years. One she had been used to feeling around a certain Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was exhilarating, in all the wrong ways.</p>
<p> Draco knocked firmly on the door with his left hand, his right hand remaining linked with Hermione’s. The door flung open and a small, frightened house elf stood juxtaposed to the giant cell-like door. Hermione gritted her teeth as she looked at the young beaten elf and memories of dobby overpowered her and threatened to make her feel even more melancholy- if that’s even possible. She fumed that all the time and effort she had put into making sure elves had rights had been for nothing when it was clear elves were still being treated badly. Draco nodded cordially and Hermione bit back a rant she could feel coming along. </p>
<p>“May Lispey take Mr Malfoy and Lady Malfoy’s coats?” The female elf asked. Hermione quickly ridded herself of her jacket and passed the coat to the elf muttering “thankyou.” This earned Hermione a scowl off Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for Draco to also remove his coat so they could enter the house. </p>
<p>Upon entering the house Hermione noticed the smell of blood to increase and knew it was no longer her imagination. She cringed knowing that it was likely muggles and muggleborns that had been murdered and tortured here; and here she was having dinner. All her morals seemed to have gone out of the window in the past 24 hours. She internally cursed Theo for inviting her out. Then Hermione made a petty realisation, if Ron hadn’t got absolutely wasted Hermione wouldn’t be here right now. Yet again, it is always Ron.</p>
<p>Hermione was ripped out of her blame game by Draco subtly elbowing her in the ribs. Hermione looked to find the spitting image of Bellatrix approach. Hermione gasped only quietly but of course Draco heard. She expected him to frown at her but instead he, oddly enough, drew reassuring circles with his thumb on the back of her palm. She looked up to make eye contact with him and for a split second she saw that he was nervous too, she faced Bellatrix’s look alike and moved the memory of her torture session to the back of her mind using occlumency. Hermione put on a false smile when Bella finally approached, she looked Hermione up and down once and scoffed. She opened her mouth to say something, to call Hermione a mudblood no doubt, but was interrupted by Draco. </p>
<p>“Bella meet Hermione, Hermione meet Bella,” Draco said, asserting masculinity. Hermione held her hand out for Bella to shake courteously but was met by an evil laugh that would have given Bellatrix’s a run for its money. Hermione seethed for a second feeling insecure, but quickly put her walls back into place and looked up to meet Bella’s eyes smiling softly. </p>
<p>“Did you ever meet my mother, Hermione,” Bella taunted. </p>
<p>“I did, I still use her wand in fact,” Hermione retorted lifting Bellatrix’s wand for effect. </p>
<p>“Give that here you filthy little mud blood,” Bella lunged at Hermione but Hermione was quicker and moved an inch causing Bella to uncermionally land in a heap on the floor. Hermione attempted her best patronising voice and looked down at the girl who was now panting with rage. </p>
<p>“But you don’t understand, I disarmed your mother when I was just 17 years old. Hadn’t even finished my N.E.W.T’S. I am the owner of your mothers wand because she couldn’t defeat me,” Hermione proudly said, the false smile still worn on her face and her voice was dripping with malice. Hermione reached out to help up Bella feigning innocence, but of course Bella refused and stood up on her own. She was wearing a black and white suit similar to Draco’s- which Hermione found odd. Although Hermione knew it happened in muggle England, it wasn’t usual for wizards to cross dress in fact it was frowned upon. Bella shook herself off and stormed out of the room shouting “the mudblood is here.”</p>
<p> Hermione turned to look at Draco when she noticed the warmth from Draco’s hand was missing. She raised her eyebrow slightly and noticed Draco was now at a safe distance away from her. Hermione scoffed and moved closer but pulled a face when Draco flinched. </p>
<p>“Why do you still have that. Golden girl couldn’t get a new wand?” Draco gritted his teeth and finally opened his eyes. His grey stormy eyes met Hermione’s honey pools but something was missing. Arrogance and spite. That was it. He looked nervous and stared at Hermione as if she was dangerous. “Do you know how dark that wand is? The amount of people Bellatrix killed with that wand? The amount of people she tortured? Do you know that? The wand is swimming of dark magic and you use it? It will be polluting your soul, did you know that?” Draco interrogated. His voice was a mix of disgust, confusion and an underline of concern. </p>
<p>Hermione smiled cynically. “How very Gryffindor of you.” Hermione took a step forward into the house when Draco caught her wrist and their eyes met again. </p>
<p>“How very slytherin of you,” Draco retorted. Hermione couldn’t help but think that was a compliment. She knew the wand was dangerous, she was told by many that the wand was dangerous. </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> Hermione entered McGonagall’s office and smiled gently. “I got your note saying you would like a word. How can I be of assistance?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Take a seat,” McGonagall said cautiously, something Hermione didn’t miss. Hermione sat down and waited for the bad news, something she was constantly waiting for. She didn’t understand. The war was over. She was back at Hogwarts, everyone else managed to be happy enough. Yet she was here constantly waiting for something bad to happen. Constantly feeling dark. She knew why of course, but it didn’t make her feel better.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I heard from Mr Carrow that you were still using Bellatrix’s wand,” Minerva spoke firmly but there was concern written in her piercing green eyes. Hermione nodded and removed the wand from pocket, placing it on the table. “I bought some replacement wands for you to try but if they aren’t compatible-“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No thankyou,” Hermione interrupted.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hermione, I don’t think you understand what that wand will do to you-“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wand or no wand, my soul will always be poisoned. You said to me yourself that dark magic will do that to you. I used enough unforgivables to not leave unscathed,” Hermione said bluntly.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How many?” McGonagall said gently.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I lost track” Hermione looked into her eyes expecting to find disappointment but it was still laced with concern, and now pity.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Killing curses?” Minerva said finally after pausing to think.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “My fair share,” Hermione said cryptically. She stood up pressing her skirt down and left the room. There it was, the disappointment in her head mistress’s eyes.<br/>
</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione and Draco joined the rest of the group in a drawing room similar to the one in Malfoy Manor. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder how many have been tortured by Bellatrix in this one. When entering everyone stood up to welcome them- apart from Bella. Narcissa was wearing dark green elegant robes and looking like a goddess. Rodolphus stood next to her holding a crystal tumblr of what looked like whiskey. Tiberius Nott was standing in between Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Bella was sitting with her arms crossed scowling at Hermione. </p>
<p>“Mrs Malfoy,” Rodolphus drawled patronisingly. “I think you are the first muggle born to enter this room, <em> willingly.” </em>Rodolphus and his brother laughed perversely and Hermione subconsciously rubbed her wrist and tried not to retaliate as she knew it would make matters worse. </p>
<p>“Gabriella?” Mr Nott slyly raised his eyebrows. Hermione let out a loud fake laugh that filled the room. </p>
<p>“Oh Draco. He knows about my nickname,” Hermione exclaimed, wrapping Draco closer to her. </p>
<p>“Nickname?” Rabastan said, his eyes full with disgust. </p>
<p>“The first time me and Draco <em> reconnected </em>after the war he saw the back of my head and thought I was someone else. A girl called Gabriella, so that’s what he called me. He was so embarrassed weren’t you?” Hermione lied looking at Draco to take the reins a little bit more. Draco nodded and forced a small laugh out. “So you see, if he never called me Gabriella we wouldn’t be married now.” </p>
<p>“Tell me, was that before his aunt tortured you in his house, or after?” Bella taunted. Her face was screwed into an ugly grin and Hermione was utterly repulsed by the vile girl. </p>
<p>Hermione let out a giggle “of course it was after, silly. Anyway, I always admired your mother. She was so <em> brave. </em> Such a shame I disarmed her, maybe if she had her proper wand during the final battle she wouldn’t have been murdered by my best friend's mother. Bet she wasn’t happy she was murdered by a <em> blood trainer,” </em>Hermione goaded Bella. The whole room looked star struck and Hermione knew they would be at a loss for words. They could call her blood dirty all they liked but the reality here was that Hermione had the upper hand because everything she said was painfully true. Hermione rolled Bellatrix’s old wand in between her finger tips tantalisingly. Hermione looked directly into Rodolphus’s eyes expecting to see anger or perhaps disgust, but instead saw amusement and subtle respect. </p>
<p>Hermione was worried to look at Draco knowing she had probably overstepped when it came to taunting a girl about her dead mother but when she turned to look at Draco she saw the faintest evidence of a smirk. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he mimicked her causing Hermione to smile. The room was watching their moment and Hermione felt a blush threatening to invade her pores. </p>
<p>The deafening silence was broken by the crack of apparation and the house elf from before clearing her voice to speak. “Dinner is ready,” Lispey said, her voice was shaking and she bowed so low her nose was touching the floor. Hermione made a mental note to speak to someone at the ministry to get this house elf freed. Bella skipped off leading the way and Hermione gripped onto Draco a bit tighter, he noticed this and gave her a funny look. </p>
<p>Dinner went by without much trouble, Hermione was relieved once they were ready to go but Rodolphus wanted a word with Draco privately. </p><hr/>
<p>Draco entered the room slightly worried for Hermione’s safety now, she was left alone outside the office. He shook his head once “uncle I was wondering if my wife could join this meeting. As you know Malfoys to be quite protective,” Draco said confidently, whilst he tried to form a plan to protect her, not because he cared but because he owed her that. She had been dragged into this shit show all because she had been helping his friends. If he had offered Theo a place to stay they wouldn’t need to have returned back to Theo’s house and she wouldn’t be outside- possibly surrounded by death eaters. </p>
<p>Rodolphus rolled his eyes. “What would you like me to do, make an unbreakable vow?” Rodolphus said sarcastically. </p>
<p>Draco hadn’t even thought about that. “Yes, I would like you Rabastan and Bella to make a vow not to hurt her,” Draco deadpanned. </p>
<p>Rodolphus thought Draco was joking for a second and searched his eyes for a joke but found non. “Fine,” Rodolphus raised his eyebrows and stepped out of the room gesturing for Draco to follow. Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm a little rougher than intended and she yelped quietly. Draco didn’t apologise he was too busy thinking what he would do if they declined. </p>
<p>“Bella, Rabastan. Draco would like us to make an unbreakable vow to not harm his mudblood,” Rodolphus said lazily. Hermione gave Draco a funny look, as if to say what the fuck, but Draco was too occupied putting his occlumency walls up. </p>
<p>“Or else what?” Bella challenged defiantly. </p>
<p>“I will sever ties to your family, and when I say ‘I’ what I mean is the Malfoy family as a whole,” Draco retorted confidently, glaring at Bella. Bella looked as if she was going to protest but Rodolphus sent her a knowing look and suddenly everyone was willing. </p>
<p>Bella moved forward to grab Draco’s hand and pull him into his knees, Hermione acted as the bonder. </p>
<p>“Do you, Bellatrix Marvolo Riddle, agree not to harm Hermione Granger?” Draco asked Bella. </p>
<p>“I do,” Bellatrix wrinkled her nose slightly as if to show that it disgusted her. Hermione placed the tip of her wand to the linked hands and a thin stream of fire was emitted from her wand. Draco repeated this two more times and once done Hermione felt more at ease but she was still wondering why Draco even bothered. Draco followed Rodolphus to continue their meeting whilst Hermione sat in the drawing room. Hermione noticed that Rabastan was flirting with Narcissa despite her looking extremely uncomfortable. She sat in silence, not talking to anybody and nobody talking to her, wondering what Draco was needed for. </p><hr/>
<p>“She’s quite something. I’m wondering did she know Bella is Voldemort’s daughter?” Rodolphus asked. </p>
<p>“She was aware, yes,” Draco said matter of fact not hiding his unease. </p>
<p>“I think that’s the first person who ever spoke back to Bella. Quite amusing. I’ll get down to the point,” Rodolphus stood up and began pacing. “As you are a server for our Lord Voldemort I should begin by telling you that it wasn’t a coincidence that so many death eaters escaped yesterday.” Rodolphus paused to conjure a glass of whiskey. “The Dark Lord may have fallen but we haven’t. We joined to serve our Lord and now we will serve his memory. You know this. This is your job as your father’s successor .” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure what this has to do with me, it is no secret I joined to protect my mother,” Draco stated. </p>
<p>“Yes, and you shall join to protect your mother again. This had everything to do with you. He chose your father and your father chose you.” Draco, not for the first time, cursed his father for choosing him  </p>
<p>“Is that a threat?” Draco stood up and gripped ahold of his wand in his pocket. He was starting to lose his temper which he knew wouldn’t help. </p>
<p>“Not a threat, merely a guidance. A guidance that doesn't just apply to your mother either, if you care about your wife you will do the right thing. But don’t worry, you will be rewarded. This time you will lead us,” Rodolphus explained- his voice thick with malice. Draco didn’t speak, he just stared at his uncle, somebody who he once trusted. </p>
<p>“If you have nothing to say could you ask your wife if I could have a word with her,” Rodolphus taunted. Draco scoffed but went to grab Hermione. </p>
<p>Draco walked into the drawing room and grabbed his mother and Hermione by the arms and pulled them towards the meeting room. He practically pushed Hermione into the room with Rodolphus not even explaining why she was going there in the first place. Hermione put up her walls before confidently strutting towards Rodolphus. </p><hr/>
<p>Rodolphus smiled at Hermione and indicated for her to sit down. Rodolphus reached into a drawer under the desk to pull out a brown envelope which he held onto. “I bought you a present, to say thankyou for gracing us with your presence at dinner tonight,” he said warmly. Hermione looked into his eyes and searched him for a minute, this was the exact point when she knew everything was about to go wrong. His eyes dripped malice and hatred. Hermione felt uneasy until she remembered that he couldn’t physically hurt her. He smiled a wicked and venomous smile before placing the envelope in front of her. Hermione opened it slowly ripping the seal, hoping that maybe she would wake up and this would be a dream. That she wasn’t sitting in a known death eaters office. That she wasn’t pretending to be her childhood bully’s wife.</p>
<p> Inside the envelope was a photograph, she knew from the feel of the paper. She slowly slid the glossy photograph out and turned it around to reveal its contents. She stared at the picture till her eyes watered, her mouth filled with bile and her heart filled with hurt, anger and hatred. She let out a sob as she watched Wendell and Monika Wilkins get their morning coffee in Australia. She instantly knew what her mother and father would be ordering. How her mother would ask for extra sugar, despite being on a diet. How her father would have no sugar because “he was sweet enough”. How she has all these memories of her parents despite them having no memories of her. She took a deep breath and finally met his eyes. </p>
<p>“What is this? A threat?” Hermione’s voice was thick with emotion and she could feel the bile creeping up her throat. </p>
<p>“Not a threat, merely a guidance,” Rodolphus claimed. A mix between a snarl and a sob ripped its way out of Hermione’s mouth. </p>
<p>“A guidance for what? What do I have to do to keep them safe. Please.” Hermione pleaded. </p>
<p>“Promise yourself to <em> our </em> Dark Lord.” </p>
<p>“<em>Your </em> dark Lord is dead,” Hermione snarled. </p>
<p>“Fine. Promise yourself to his memory, promise yourself to us death eaters,” Rodolphus compromised. </p>
<p>“What? You want me, a mudblood, to join your little death eater club?” Hermione asked, disbelieving. </p>
<p>“Precisely.” Rodolphus said as if it was obvious. </p>
<p>“So what, I make an unbreakable vow?” </p>
<p>“No. You're a Gryffindor, you put others before yourself and lack self preservation. You will come to our meetings, do what I say. Otherwise I will kill your parents, Draco, Draco’s mother, and you.”</p>
<p>“You can’t touch me,” Hermione said, raising her chin in the air defiantly. </p>
<p>“I will get Draco to kill you, or one of your parents. Now, do we have a deal? Because I have a port key already set up.” Hermione begrudgingly nodded feeling spent. She took a deep breath and walked out the door, hardly holding herself up. As soon as she saw Draco he walked over to her and started speaking but Hermione couldn’t hear anything. </p>
<p>“Come on granger.”</p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>“Hermione.” She looked up at Draco slightly then fell. She waited to feel the cold concrete floor, hoped to feel the cold concrete floor but instead she was being lifted. </p>
<p>Hermione didn’t know when she finally came back around but when she did she realised she wasn’t in her own bed. She opened her eyes to see green silky sheets, it took her a second to work out that she only knew one person who would have green silky sheets. Draco sat next to her on a chair reading a book. She sat up and turned to him.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“Rodolphus knows where my parents are.” Hermione said bitterly. </p>
<p>“In Australia?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Hermione said bluntly. She should be sad but she just felt numb. She didn’t know why it was her. Why did they want her, she was a mudblood. She paid the price of never getting to see her parents again as long as they were safe, but now they aren’t even that. “It gets worse,” Hermione laughed without emotion. “I’m now a death eater,” Hermione’s laughter turned to sobs and she broke down in front of Draco. </p>
<p>Draco put his book down and looked at Hermione. The golden girl was missing the fire in her eyes. She just looked broken. Draco understood why of course, this was everything she was fighting against and now she is in the same position he was in when he was 17. Draco shifted uncomfortably, he had never had a crying girl in his bed. Let alone a crying Hermione fucking Granger. Draco got up to get a glass of water for Hermione, he could have used a house elf but he thought that would just stress her even more. </p>
<p>“Stay,” Hermione whispered so quietly she didn’t even think he heard. Draco took one look at her and went and sat back down. Hermione edged towards him and reached for his hand, Draco should have pulled back- he wanted to pull back. But there it was again. The desperation written in her eyes. She fell asleep holding his hand and when she woke up he was still there. </p>
<p>“Draco what day is it?” Hermione’s voice was hoarse and she didn’t even want to know what she looked like. </p>
<p>“Sunday,” Draco replied somewhat bluntly and when Hermione looked down she realised she was still holding his hand. She blushed and removed her hand out of his. </p>
<p>“I- do we tell Kingsley” Hermione stuttered. </p>
<p>“Yes, we explain what happened and then we see what he suggests,” Draco explained. “Also, my unc- Rodolphus says you should stay near to me or Theo as you don’t have a mark so can’t be summoned.” </p>
<p>“Theo?” Hermione exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Yes, he has the mark as well. He’s being forced,” Draco explained. </p>
<p>“What leverage do they have on him?” Hermione stood up and looked into the mirror opposite her. She was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and a slytherin green t-shirt</p>
<p>“They don’t have any. They are just threatening to kill him, which at first he said he would rather die but Pansy and Blaise told him to stop being such a Gryffindor,” Hermione scowled when Draco said that. “Also I er… you were… I should have asked but you were unconscious,” Draco faltered and tried to gesture at Hermione’s clothes. Hermione understood what he was on about and just dismissed it with her hand. She had bigger problems right now. Hermione remained silent and stood staring at her clean right wrist and her scarred left wrist. Just another scar that she will wear for the rest of her life. </p>
<p>“Draco.”</p>
<p>“Granger.”</p>
<p>“How can they still summon you despite Voldemort being dead?” Hermione said calmly. </p>
<p>“Before Voldemort died he made sure he would have a successor, should he die,” Draco looked uncomfortable speaking about this and Hermione knew she should drop it but her curiosity always gets the better of her. </p>
<p>“Who did he appoint?”</p>
<p>Draco hesitated,“My father.”</p>
<p>“Who did your father appoint before he died?” Hermione already knew the answer but hoped she would be wrong. </p>
<p>“Me,” Draco looked disgusted as he said it. </p>
<p>“So that means you are…” Hermione didn’t even want to say it. </p>
<p>“The Dark Lord.” Draco finished off for her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and review. Thanks so much for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Efficient way to bring the lamb to the slaughterhouse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione nodded, Draco expected her to rage or throw something at him. He <em> wanted </em>her to rage, throw something at him and hit him so many times he couldn’t breathe. Hermione looked into his eyes and physically saw his pain. He looked like he was on the brink of breaking down into tears. </p><p>“If you are in charge then why is Rodolphus bossing you around?” Hermione took a step towards him and Draco almost laughed at her choice of words. She had a way of making things seem so childish. Draco wasn’t being <em> bossed </em> around; he was being controlled. Draco was a pawn in a racist prejudiced game. He was a figurehead merely because his father said so, dead or not his father still had a way of fucking up his life. Life was supposed to be going up and it was going up; <em> until it wasn’t</em>. Now he is sat facing a girl he used to bully, a girl he saw crying after being tortured in his home, a girl who is pretending to be his wife, a girl who is now having her whole innocence taken off of her purely for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt sick. He felt guilty. He felt sorry. Sorry for being such a horrible person to her in the past. </p><p>“He knows I don’t want this,” Draco tried to keep his voice as even as possible but Hermione saw his anguish seep through his words. “Bellatrix was mental I think we all knew that but Rodolphus was generally okay in a sense,” Draco watched Hermione’s reaction carefully as she sent Draco a disbelieving look. “Don’t look at me like that, not all death eaters are-“</p><p>“The world isn’t split into good people and death eaters,” Hermione interrupted him and noticed the look he gave her that looked like it could perhaps be <em> hope- </em>but she wasn’t sure. </p><p>“He acted like a mentor for me. He was always waiting in my room after I’d received a particularly nasty cruciatus curse- courtesy of his wife,” Hermione flinched at the mention of the torturous curse she had undergone- courtesy of his aunt. “He healed me and is one of the reasons I still have the ability to move my limbs.” Draco paused to think for a second. “The world isn’t split into good people and death eaters, but he isn’t a good person. I know that now. He probably knew I would end up being leader of this fucked up movement- I was just his pawn.” </p><p>“Now, because he has leverage using our parents, we are both checkmated,” Hermione finished for Draco emotionlessly. She dropped her head slightly knowing she had lost. </p><p>Hermione’s self pitying was interrupted by Draco hissing in pain. Hermione’s hypothesis was proven correct by him holding his left arm, she stood up and attached their arms together whilst he apparated them to Lestrange manner. Efficient way to bring the lamb to the slaughterhouse. </p><hr/><p>“Angel Gemini Estrella,” a petite blond girl whispered. Said girl had long blonde hair, but not the blonde Bella Riddle was used to; being associated somewhat with Narcissa Malfoy. It wasn’t a platinum blonde that made the Malfoy family so recognisable, it had an almost yellowish tinge that fell in unstructured waves framing her face perfectly. Her face was youthful and still held a small amount of puppy fat. Her eyebrows were fair and slightly non-existent, not that you noticed it as most of the attention was held on her eyes. Her eyelashes- unlike her eyebrows- were dark, long and managed to contrast her eyes beautifully. Her left eye was a silvery grey that juxtaposed against the black wall surrounding her colourful iris. Her right eye was a dark green that ombrés into a lighter shade of green around the pupil. Her description could only be summarised, somewhat, as beautiful. </p><p>“How fitting,” Bella replied, staring at the beautiful girl in front of her with wonder. What Bella couldn’t begin to understand was how a mere muggle could make her feel the way she did. She knew her grandfather was a muggle but that was different. Tom Riddle Sr. was a lousy excuse for a human being, and was proof enough that muggles and mudbloods were inferior. The only person worse that Tom Riddle Sr, from what she was taught, was Merope Riddle. A stupid women who sullied a pure blood line and died in the process. However, she couldn’t help but think that her father was more like his mother than he wanted to acknowledge. Tom Riddle was conceived through a love potion, whereas Bella Riddle was conceived through artificial insemination. Both children were born without their parents being in love, like father like daughter- in a way. </p><p>“How so,” Angel replied, stroking Bella’s arm. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s possible for someone to suit their name so much. You are one of the most angelic people I’ve ever met,” Bella complimented and took note to how the blonde girl flushed prettily at her statement. </p><p>“My middle name, Gemini, in Latin means twin. I have a twin who also has the same middle name,” Angel replied, trying to divert the attention away from her scarlet face. </p><p>“And Estrella means…”</p><p>“Star in Spanish, my paternal grandfather told me.” Bella looked up into Angel’s eyes and was tempted to violate her thoughts. However, a sudden urge of guilt for even thinking it came over herself. She really was in deep. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em> *4 months earlier* </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Bella entered a muggle bar for the first time in her life. There was a loud noise in the background that people seemed to be dancing to. If that’s what you would call it. She had just come from a meeting where her, her mother’s husband and a few others had been strategizing how to escape former death eaters from Azkaban. It was long and annoying and frankly, Bella couldn’t be arsed. As soon as the thing was over she apparated herself to a park she had once stumbled across when rage walking- something she had picked up after spending time with Rabastan. She opened the gate to find a boy and a girl heavily intoxicated in a very crude position, stupid disgusting muggles. She decided to walk around a bit more aimlessly when she found an alleyway where she could hear the loud noise that pulsed through air making her skin crawl. She did further investigation to find it was a pub, a muggle pub. She was curious, bored and had nothing better to do with her evening so thought she would enter- with caution. She wandered over to the bar top as it was the only seating available. It was pretty desolated because the rest of the room was full of people dancing or loudly talking. Sitting at the bar was a blonde girl who was silently sipping a drink of some sort seemingly lost in thought. The girl's eyes lifted as Bella approached and the first thing she noticed were the colour of her eyes. This was unusual for Bella as the only thing she noticed about people’s eyes was how she could enter them to browse their thoughts. However, not once did that thought cross her mind as she stared at the two pretty colours that contrasted against her face.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “I’ll have a refill please,” the blonde girl turned to look at the waiter as she pushed her empty glass towards her. “And whatever…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Bella.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Whatever Bella would like please.” The bar looked towards Bella clearly waiting for an answer that she couldn’t give.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Do you have f- whiskey?” Bella asked nervously. Angel gave Bella a reassuring smile causing her to relax slightly. She sat down across from the girl but didn’t talk. Once Angel received her drink she downed it quickly and looked down at her watch.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “I’ve got to be off, work tomorrow. Will you call me?” Angel placed a small piece of paper with numbers on into Bella’s hand, their hands brushing slightly.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> “I- yes. I will,” Bella promised. <br/>*flashback over*</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Okay tell me what your name means,” Angel looked hopefully up at Bella, knowing that she never usually talks about her family. </p><p>“I was born Bellatrix Titania Black. Bellatrix after my mother, Titania because it’s tradition for my mother’s family to be named after stars and Black because it was her maiden last name.” Bella took a moment to pause. “However I changed it to Bellatrix Marvolo Riddle, after my father.” Suddenly Bella looked forlorn, Angel noticed this and chose not to pry. </p><p>“How long till you have to go,” Angel asked after noticing Bella was looking up at the clock. Bella looked down sheepishly. </p><p>“I have to go now, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Will you be back later?” Bella looked nervously at Angel knowing what was going to happen later. How she was going to become the biggest hypocrite on earth, torturing muggles whilst cavorting with one. This had to stop soon, Bella promised herself.</p><p>“Probably not tonight. I will call you after though,” Bella stood up to give Angel a kiss on the forehead before grabbing her coat and leaving the house. Bella walked to the nearest alley and disapparated away. </p><hr/><p>Hermione entered the room on Draco’s arm and instantly grimaced at all the known faces around her. There was mindless chatter and the word ‘mudblood’ was thrown about a lot. Hermione’s brain would not stop working, all she could think about was: if Tom Riddle was dead, how could they be summoned? She looked up and her eyes locked onto Bella’s when she realised that she must have used a hefty amount of blood magic to enable her to pretty much act as the Dark Lord. Draco also noticed this and was actually glad he wouldn’t need to be acting as the Dark Lord because his daughter could do it for him. However, what Draco couldn’t understand was if Voldemort had a daughter- a literal heir- why did he appoint Lucius?</p><p>“Silence, will you?” Bella’s voice broke Hermione and Draco out of the trance of their thoughts. “Before we begin I thought as a welcome gift we could have a little bit of fun playing with our pet mudblood,” Bella’s words made a part of Hermione die on the inside- <em> as if she wasn’t already dead on the inside.  </em></p><p>A boy who looked no older than 16 was dragged over to where they were standing. His whole body was in a bind and his screams were blood-curdling. “Muggle,” Bella clarified before laughing menacingly, however Theo noticed it didn’t meet her eyes properly- Theo was always the best judge of character and he made a mental note to look into this later. “Torture him.” Hermione, remembering that if she didn’t do this her parents would be in the spot the boy was in now, soundlessly stepped forward. Ignoring her inner Gryffindor screaming at her to go the right thing, she opted for self-preservation and internally reminded herself that she was doing this for her parents. </p><p>Hermione stepped over to the boy setting  up her occlumency walls and started translating runes to herself. Hermione was no prude when it came to using unforgivables and had used them extensively during the war to save her own arse or someone else’s or when the more “moral” members of the order needed information and they had run out of veritaserum. Using the anger behind the blackmail involving her parents, without meeting his eyes, she screamed “crucio.” The boy yelped, wailed and flung himself around aimlessly. Hermione blocked out the sound choosing to remind herself of memories about her parents- since they would live another day as a result of this. Hermione lost track of how long she had been holding the crucio and when she finally dropped the spell she realised she had turned the boy crazy with the prolonged torture. Before anybody could object she quickly cast the killing curse before turning her back on the boy and returning to her position beside Draco. </p><p>Hermione wished she could say she was shaken or disgusted with her actions but she didn’t even let herself focus on that memory before it was at the back of her head and she was instead looking around the room and noticing the begrudged respect she had earned from her heartless act towards the boy. Perhaps, if she had cared, she would have told herself that he would be tortured anyway and others wouldn’t be as relentless. However, she knew this was pointless as she tortured the young, innocent boy into insanity. </p><p>Draco watched as Hermione walked over to the young boy and yelled the ‘crucio’ spell as if it was a simple ‘lumos’ spell and not a torturous act. Watching her now he wasn’t sure who this girl was. The Hermione Granger he knew was an insufferable swot, that in his younger years he loathed, but the one thing she prided herself on was being good. This girl wasn’t the Hermione he knew, she was a broken soul merely living, if that’s what you would call it, inside the body of a once perfect girl. As time started to pass people began whispering, wondering when she would stop. It seemed to just go on as her blank distant eyes tortured the boy till the brink of death. She cast the killing spell with ease, something she clearly had done before, and sauntered back as if it was the normal thing to do. He met her eyes once more expecting to see pain or disgust but even her inner fire was extinguished. She had her occlumency walls up and didn’t even notice the disbelief that Gryffindors princess had just done such a horrifying act and didn’t even look phased. People were admiring her when Theo shot a sad look towards Hermione who didn’t even register this. </p><p>“Well, I think she has proven herself. Time to be branded,” if Bella was shocked at Hermione’s actions; her eyes didn’t give her away. Hermione stepped forward in the similar trance she had been in earlier and held her left arm out to Bella. </p><p>Hermione recognised she felt a numb sense of pain coursing through her body, starting at her left arm. The pain was similar to what she imagined being pricked by a thousand red hot needles. She knew she was in pain, somewhat, but didn’t scream. She didn’t yelp, cry out, move or anything whatsoever. Hermione accepted the pain and honestly thought she deserved it. She had taken an innocent life so therefore she deserved the pain. She welcomed the pain. Using the time she had, she pulled out the memory of earlier and dissected it thoroughly before putting it back into its box. She wouldn’t see this memory again until she was unconscious when her grief and guilt decided to creep back upon her. She didn’t remember much just the feeling off the cold floor on her cheek. It felt like heaven against her warm arm, her arm was burning. Why was her arm burning again? Someone should really put out that fire. Oh wait, the fire is inside her arm, she should really put out the fire. Then everything went black. </p><p>Draco stared at the witch as he watched her take the mark. Unfortunately, he couldn’t forget taking his mark and when he thought about it he usually remembered a lot of screaming and crying. Hermione was silent, eerily silent. The room felt cold and dead as everyone watched the broken version of a girl that helped defeat darkness. Finally Bella dropped Hermione onto the floor and he instantly ran over to her side. </p><p>“Fire, put out the fire,” Hermione slurred and Draco stared at her nervously. “Oh wait, the fire is me. I am fire,” she started laughing loudly and suddenly all eyes were on the girl chuckling after taking the mark- something nobody had seen before. Trust Hermione to be a first to something as deranged as this. Draco decided he was done here and apparated Hermione back to his house- quickly followed by Theo. </p><p>Once they arrived in Malfoy Manor Draco called for his mother, she had seen many people take the mark and she would probably know what to do. Narcissa arrived and quickly shot into action, she may be a mudblood but this wasn’t her fault. Hermione was conscious but nobody was quite sure how lucid she was. Her eyes were completely blank and she didn’t seem to register anything that was happening. </p><p>Narcissa snapped her fingers, “Wilkins can you get us a veil of dreamless sleep potion please,” Narcissa spoke quietly to the elf. </p><p>“No.” Hermione spoke for the first time since arriving. “I don’t deserve it.” Draco shot Theo a worried look whilst Narcissa genuinely looked guilty seeing Hermione like this. A crack indicated the elf had returned, and in her hand was a potion. Before Hermione could object Draco pinched her nose and opened her mouth forcing her to swallow the potion. Hermione stirred for another 30 seconds before falling limp in Theo’s arms. Draco cast a cooling charm on Hermione’s arm and moved her hair out of her eyes. Theo steadily picked Hermione up moving her into Draco’s bed and without another word disapparated back to the Lestrange manor. </p><hr/><p>“Tell me you didn’t,” Draco was sitting alone in the darkness drinking himself into a coma when a deep voice came from behind him. Draco quickly whipped his head round and silently cast a lumos spell, he was at a loss for words. Was he to cry, perhaps to laugh. Be happy and celebrate or feel angry that he mourned his death. “Well that’s not a way to greet your godfather is it?” Severus Snape, flesh and blood stood before his godson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is shorter but for good reason, next chapter is the beginning of the flashbacks. Please leave kudos and comment, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First mudblood death-eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: In detail explanation of death. Gore. Mentions of torture. Broken! Hermione, like really broken.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>January 2000, 5 years prior. </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius Black accompanied by Remus Lupin set a steady pace as they walked through muggle Austria. Their clothes were inconspicuous and Remus was trying to maintain a look of nonchalance, meeting nobody’s eyes. The Wizarding war ended two years ago, everything that had been destroyed was fixed and finally everyone was free to live their lives. That was until 4 months ago when Minerva Mcgonagall was made aware that Severus Snape was living somewhere in Austria, and what better people to investigate then his childhood enemies?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Sirius both stopped outside of a large house that was situated by a lake. Remus stroked Sirius’ cheek in an attempt to comfort his husband. Taking one step forward it was Remus’ job to help get past the wards, Sirius cast a ‘notice-me-not charm’ and waited for Remus to finally break them down. It didn’t take long until the two men stood outside a black door. Sirius knocked once and they both waited for any sign of life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened slowly as Severus tried to figure out who his two visitors were. Once the penny dropped he audibly gasped. “You are supposed to be dead,” Snape said to Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot kettle black, snivellus,” Sirius sneered, causing Snape to scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I wasn’t prepared for that snake? I carried antidote with me everywhere,” Snape rolled his eyes. “You on the other hand, Bellatrix killed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well clearly me standing here is proof that she didn’t kill me.” Snape just stood there waiting for him to explain. “I thought I was dead but after everyone left I managed to get back up again. Once I transformed to my animagus form I was able to get away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you hid like a coward dressed as a mutt.” Snape looked down his nose at the black haired wizard. Sirius’ magic started to spark out due to his fury, Remus stepped in to calm his wizard down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not important, may we come in?” Remus asked politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape held the door open to allow the wizards to enter, “I’m afraid I don’t allow dogs on the sofa.” Sirius decided not to react to it as it was clear Snape was just trying to goad him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were announced a hero before you died… well you know,” Remus explained. “Hermione helped Sirius out big time, and we were wondering if you might help us out in turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>out,” Snape spat at his former childhood enemies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s clear you don’t want to be found, and if you do this we will cover you completely.” Sirius cut in before Remus could answer. “Utmost discretion, you have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape nodded once, “what is it you would like me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione obliviated her parents to protect them during the war. We would like you to move to Australia so you could look out for them, and perhaps… if you aren’t busy of course, look for a potion to help get their memories back.” It was clear Remus looked nervous when he was speaking to Snape, not because he was scared of the man. But more because he needed to help out Hermione, after everything she did for Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask why you feel the need to help miss granger?” Snape narrowed his eyes waiting for an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nosy bastard,” Sirius muttered under his breath. “After my bitch-of-a-cousin decided to take it upon herself to attempt to end my life, I transferred into my animagus form in a pursuit to get away. Once I had transfigured I wasn’t able to change back- we think it was due to trauma. It wasn’t till after the war that Hermione’s cat, who is half kneazle, was able to work out that I was an animagus. Hermione cast a spell on me to find out who I was, she healed me and because of her I was able to transfer back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape barked out a laugh,“I agree to help, after all if miss Granger hadn’t got you back I wouldn’t have been told that hilarious story.” Snape smirked at Sirius who looked a mix between furious and embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a house for you, it’s next to Hermione’s parents. We would be grateful if you were able to form some sort of relationship with them,” Snape wrinkled his nose as Remus was explaining. Snape sighed once before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have information for you both. Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle sired an heir. The information may not be important but you should know. She was “consummated”, if that’s what you would call it, in 1984.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she would be around 16 now?” Remus calculated. “May I ask how you know this and we didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle wasn’t impressed that his heir was a female so he didn’t bother with his daughter. If it had been a male then you would probably all know and it would likely be another story. I know because I am her… godfather,” Snape sighed. He was annoyed that someone else had thought it was wise to make him another child’s godfather. Didn’t they see how Draco turned out? Unfortunately, he couldn’t exactly turn down the Dark Lords wishes. Everyone thought it was a blessing, however Severus just thought it was another responsibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then…” Sirius was at a loss for words for once. “Do you know what school she is attending, I take it she’s not at Hogwarts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is in Durmstrang. They wanted her to get a head start with dark magic.” Severus explained. That being said Remus and Sirius left to report the information to Minerva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Severus found himself standing outside his new home furiously casting- wandless- cooling charms onto himself. How dare they rope him into being here. He huffed once before entering his house. He was in his house for all of 5 minutes before he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling to himself he went to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you?” a couple with a British accent stood at his door, and Snape instantly knew who they were. Hermione inherited her unruly hair from her mother, they looked identical. Her father had the same eyes as her and there was a clear resemblance. “We thought we would introduce ourselves,” Hermione’s dad said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure,” Snape drawled, holding his arm out for the pair to shake. Begrudgingly, he understood that he would have to be cordial to the pair if he was to form a relationship between them. Hermione was a swot during her years at Hogwarts but even he could admit that the girl was a prodigy. “My name is Severus Snape. Am I correct in thinking you are my neighbours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. We thought we would just pop over to let you know we are here if you need help settling in. We are so glad to have more brits on this street. Where abouts are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cokeworth.” Snape grimaced internally as he thought of his dirty house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t heard of that before. We are from London.” Hermione’s mum explained. Snape wanted to slap himself when he realised that of course they wouldn’t know where it was as it was a magical town. He wasn’t used to conversing with muggles, he was definitely going to end up breaking the international statute of secrecy. “Well anyway, we live next door to the left. I’m Monika and my husband is Wendell.” Severus nodded once and they were gone, leaving him alone to his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>Once Severus had gotten ahold of his situation he decided to properly look at his house. It looked average size on the outside but on the inside it was big enough for a large family, really emphasizing how lonely Snape was. There were six layers despite only looking as if there were two. He made plans to turn the top two floors into a fully equipped potions lab where he could get started on his new project. </p><p>
  <span>He could understand how Monica and Wendell had raised Hermione. His mother was kind and intelligent and he noticed the fire in Wendell’s eyes that coordinated with his daughters. He knew Hermione was smart but Snape didn’t think she really understood how smart she was and to what extent she protected her parents. </span>
</p><p><em><strike><strong>FLASHBACK</strong></strike></em> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>January 1999</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You called for me Lord,” Snape bowed to Voldemort. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. You, Greyback and Nott are going to go to the mudbloods parents house.” Voldemort’s voice sent shivers down his spine. Snape hoped more than anything that her parents wouldn’t be there, he was growing tired of the endless blood-shed he had to commit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes my Lord,” Snape said despite his thoughts. He couldn’t care less about Hermione herself. He was just tired of constantly taking people's lives, the order didn’t trust him as it is and when they found out he had killed the princesses parents they would be less than pleased. He walked out of the room flanked by Fenir and Tiberius. All Snape was positive about was if the parents were there Greyback would have a good meal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a plain muggle street, the houses were big and everyone inside them was unsuspecting. Fenir was sniffing the air and licking his lips causing both Snape and Nott to wrinkle their noses in disgust. Once they had entered the home Greyback huffed and began punching walls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid mudblood has moved them. They haven’t been here for weeks,” Greyback was angry however Snape met Tiberius’ eyes momentarily and could tell that he was relieved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greyback, in his anger, stormed out of the house and entered the neighbours house- forcefully. Hermione’s parents may not have been there but Fenir was promised a human meal, and a human meal he would have. Two innocent children and a widow were murdered that night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>FLASHBACK OVER </em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape grimaced at the memory. Before enlarging his potion supplies so he could set up his room and get started. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Narcissa stood in front of a mirror checking herself over once more. She reached to take her third calming draught, her hand shaking in the process. She was petrified, with Lucius dead she had nobody to protect her- she was seen as a vulnerable woman that was sitting on a large amount of money. Before she could overthink any longer she apparated outside of Lestrange manor. She had seen the state of the mudblood after her meeting here and couldn’t help but worry she was going down the same path. Taking one last shaky breath she entered, the gates opening automatically. She knocked on the door and was met by Rodolphus himself- unusual for a pureblood to answer the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankyou for meeting me Narcissa,” Rodolphus kissed the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankyou for inviting me,” she said cordially. They entered the drawing room where tea was already waiting for them. Narcissa gracefully took a seat and waited for a house elf to serve her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are wondering why I called you here,” Rodolphus paused to analyse Narcissa’s face. She was still beautiful but the war had aged her by at least a decade, she no longer looked as though she held the pride of the Malfoy name. She looked tired and worn, and Rodolphus couldn’t help but take pity on the stupid women. Because that’s what she was, stupid. Stupid enough to let herself get caught up in death-eater affairs, although he wasn’t complaining because here she was sat. Waiting to do his bidding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded for him to continue, gently pulling a China cup to her lips. “I am here because I would like you to do a job for me. Bella is going missing recently and I would like you to follow her. I am afraid she has a lust for power like her father and we cannot have her acting out of turn. She may be Voldemort’s daughter but at the end of the day she is just a girl.” Rodolphus spoke clearly and without emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” was all Narcissa said. She wasn’t stupid enough to refuse, she knew how these bastards worked and thanks to her husband she was involved with them. Rodolphus handed her a small globe which she knew to be a tracking device, on it read the whereabouts of Bella. Without another word being exchanged Narcissa walked out of the wards and apparated to where the globe said the girl was. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bella stood outside the block of flats terrified to knock. She was literally playing with fire. She needed to break things off with Angel, it wouldn’t be too late either as Angel didn’t know she was magical. That wasn’t the problem, she knew she could just obliviate the girl, the problem was that she was beginning to love her. It disgusted Bella completely, that she had managed to fall for a muggle. She was the spitting image of Merope, the only difference this time is that she isn’t really dirtying any blood lines. Her father was right to outcast her, she was weak and fell victim to love. Something that she shouldn’t have allowed to happen, she just needed to go in and tell Angel that she was over. Obliviate herself out of her existence if it was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella knocked on the door and waited for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello Bella, I was wondering when I might see you again.” Angel pulled Bella into a hug. “I have missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reluctantly returned the hug and knew she was at a crossroads here, she could end everything and walk away and nobody would ever know. Or she could carry on until everyone found out- putting herself and the girl she loved in danger. She inhaled the smell of vanilla that was intertwined with her girlfriend’s sweater. Bella sighed. “I missed you too,” she said, returning the hug. Bella was a selfish girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did either of the girls know that under a disillusionment spell was Narcissa Malfoy, and she had watched the whole affair take place. Sighing to herself she looked around to make sure no muggles had seen her before disapparating away to tell Rodolphus. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione woke with a start. Her arm was on fire and she felt like she had been stood on by someone. Draco shot up to her side and cast a cooling spell, Hermione sighed in relief. She sat up and cast a lumos spell to get a better look at the tattoo on her arm. It was ugly. It overlapped her mudblood scar and she couldn’t help but find humour in the irony. She, a famous mudblood, has a dark mark. She was so engrossed in analysing the mark when she didn’t realise there was someone else in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there was going to be a muggle born death-eater of course it would be you,” Severus drawled, his voice was laced with sarcasm. Hermione leaped out of bed, frightened that she was in the presence of someone that she had presumed was dead. Not realising that she hadn’t been on her feet in quite a while Severus had to reach out to catch her. Without thinking since she was overwhelmed with many emotions she pounced on Snape catching him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry we couldn’t save you, we let you die when you were one of the most important order member” she pleaded. Snape gently pushed the girl away, steadying her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously you didn’t need to save me, I saved myself you stupid girl,” Snape rolled his eyes and brushed his robes off however Draco noticed that he wasn’t being malicious- for once. Hermione’s face was red and she was starting to think that she was becoming irrational and her Gryffindor traits were finally catching up with her. “Now, even if I wanted to sit and chat- which I don’t, we have bigger things to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to speak to Kingsley,” Hermione turned to Draco who stood against the wall still in shock that Hermione had hugged his godfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything had already been sorted. Your parents are in a safe house, their memories obliviated </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snape said emotionlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about my parents?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once members of the order were made aware that I was alive they tasked me with looking after your parents. The death eaters didn’t come into contact with them, they entered the house once but that was it,” Snape explained. Hermione stepped forward towards him, “if you hug me again you silly witch I will hex you.” Draco laughed out loud at this but Snape looked incredibly unimpressed. “Carrying on, Kingsley is wanting you and Draco to act as spies for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-“ Hermione began to talk, completely outraged that the ministry saw fit to keep them torturing muggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tracker placed on your arm,” Snape signalled towards her Dark Mark. “Will locate them of your whereabouts. I know you aren’t a slytherin but surely you have an ounce of self-preservation. None of us like it, I will also have to be playing spy so you two won’t be alone.” Snape picked up a newspaper and threw it towards Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BREAKING NEWS: DEATH-EATERS TAKE A HOLD OF THE BELGIUM GOVERNMENT.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped. “But surely we can just take it back; there can’t be that many of them…” Hermione trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Death Eaters didn't take it by force, it was handed to them by the Belgium government. If we were to fight we would be essentially going to war with the whole of Belgium and not just some rouge death eaters.” Draco explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt tears escape from her eyes, “that’s- that’s preposterous.” She was at a loss for words, how could this have happened. She was angry, how on earth could Kingsley have let this happen, right under his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So as you can see, miss Granger. It would be wiser to wait it out, despite your rash Gryffindor instincts even you must be able to understand that us charging towards Belgium would just cause unnecessary bloodshed?” Hermione nodded in defeat. She had nothing else to say, she had just been told that everything they fought for during the second wizarding war was for jack-shit. Somehow people had allowed this to happen again, all the lives lost for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I will need to let Sirius know you are aware of your job,” Snape said before walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Snape turned round as Hermione followed after him. “I would like to see Sirius too. I need to understand things better.” Begrudgingly, Draco accompanied as he would also need to be briefed more in depth. Grabbing a coat he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as hermione was met with the harsh English weather, outside of the manor, she was a shivering mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you Gryffindor’s being so brash? Couldn’t you have at least grabbed a coat?” Draco rolled his eyes before reluctantly taking off his own coat and handing it to the shivering brown haired girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she attempted to say but Draco just pushed the jacket more into her. She gave in and was met with an obviously expensive coat. She gave Draco her best apologetic eyes whilst he just smirked at her. He cast a warming charm on himself as he strutted over to be closer to his godfather. She apparated outside 12 Grimmauld Place and unintentionally waited to hear the two pops of apparation before she ventured into the wards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was the hustle that the Black family house rarely saw. Hermione remembered one of her many memories from inside here, whether it was for a warm bed, brewing potions for Poppy, arguing with Harry, or an order meeting. She had hardly any good memories from this house and the smell of corpses and blood seemed to linger. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>FLASHBACK</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione sat on the floor in a room inside Grimmauld place. She was brewing some blood replenishing potions for Poppy. Usually Snape would have this job but seeing as he was away creating deadly potions for Voldemort, the job was left to her. It was quiet, deadly quiet. She wasn’t on speaking terms with Harry, and she hadn’t been for days now. They would get over it, they had to. He just needed to realise this was no longer about him anymore. This wasn’t a war between him and Voldemort, too many lives had been lost now, this was about everyone else here as much as it was about him. They weren’t in Hogwarts now where he could sneak around without them, if Harry died everyone else would. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ ‘Mione quick, another safe house has been leaked, we need to go.” Ron barged into Hermione’s room, his voice explaining the urgency more than his words. Hermione detached herself from her feelings, people were likely going to die in a couple of minutes- people she loved. There is no time for feelings. She ran out of the room after Ron grabbing onto his arm as he apparated her to where the compromised safe house was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was fire everywhere. Corpses on the floor wearing silver masks told Hermione that they were doing better at the moment. But not for long, there were more death-eaters popping out of thin air. Order members joined them as Hermione ran over and embraced the battle with open arms. As sadistic as it was, Hermione had grown to almost like duelling with death-eaters. She was being challenged and the constant fear of death wasn’t as half as powerful as the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Granger, we must stop meeting like this,” Draco called out to her. He moved his mask away so she could see his face. He had aged terribly, and even she could see the fear in his eyes. But he was beautiful, disgustingly beautiful. He was a brilliant dueller, and Hermione was grateful for the help they received from him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>“The only way we will stop meeting this, is if you kill me. Blondie,” Hermione retorted firing a slicing hex his way. He blocked it easily, just like she knew he would. Draco and Hermione had met too many times during battles and such, she wouldn’t kill him. She knew he didn’t mean the bullshit he spewed off about pureblood rights- if he did he wouldn’t be feeding the information he had to Snape so the order knew when things like this would happen. She just smiled and walked away to find someone else.</span></em> <em><span>That was when she saw her. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt nauseous on first glance, reluctantly her mind was bought back to the night she was tortured in the mansion. It was wrong, Hermione knew that. You weren’t supposed to curse people with their back away from you. Hell, Hermione had never killed someone- not on purpose. Never cold blood, always in retaliation. But here Bellatrix was, so naively unaware of her near fate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Belandrium huracius,” Hermione whispered. Slowly, she watched Bellatrix’s blood completely drain from her until she was just a limp piece of meat. Then her body began to shrivel up, leaving a neat skeleton. She felt a hand on her shoulder than the feeling of apparation. Her feet landed on the floor of Grimmauld Place, as realisation began to sink it. No matter what, she would never forget the look on Ginny Weasley’s face that day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H- Hermione,” Ginny said softly. “I just- I just saw-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-you didn’t see anything,” Hermione screamed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she stood there as emotions such as: shock, disbelief and disgust circled her thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what I saw Hermione,” Ginny tried again. “Where did you even find that curse?” Hermione thought back to the curse she used, she knew the exact purpose of the curse and what it would do. She knowingly used the spell, viscously used the spell. “Hermione, that was dark magic.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? What made you think that?” Hermione’s voice was no louder than a whisper and the sarcasm was there but underpowered by the confusion. How on earth had she just killed someone? Killed someone with a curse worse than an avada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you-“ Ginny looked at Hermione’s wand as if to confirm her theory. “You can’t use a wizard's wand against them, it should have resisted.” Ginny was confused but in reality they both knew the answer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t use a wizard’s wand against them unless the wizard has managed to become more malicious than the person they disarmed. Thus meaning, Hermione was more malicious than Bellatrix Lestrange. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>FLASHBACK OVER </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>People were running around and strategy maps were set out on tables, that’s when the realisation set in. They were at war, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone doesn’t mind the dark turn this book has headed towards. I hope you understand everything, I am not just using things from the book as they *somewhat* romanticised  certain elements. I hope you enjoyed the little dark flirting between Draco. I want to develop his character more in the next chapter. He isn’t perfect either. I feel like people bash Snape a lot when he risked his life but I would like to delve into the fact that although he risked his life he didn’t care about many people, so don’t think when he is being moral it is for others. He is selfish. Would appreciate your comments. Thanks a lot xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>